Cursed Silence
by NoxyHart
Summary: After standing up to his brother Gabriel was killed and brought back. Now he's traveling around the country hunting. After a hunt goes bad he's saved by the Winchesters and Castiel. The three are shocked to find out just how badly things went for the archangel after being brought back. Now they are his only chance of getting his life back to normal. Warn: Foul Lan, Nudity, sex, gor
1. The Opening Silence

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SN.**_

 **Chapter 1: The Opening Silence**

Gabriel scrambled as he grabbed his angel blade from the floor. He pressed a hand to his bloody shoulder and glanced around frantically looking for the werewolf that he was hunting. He internally cursed as he lost sight of the fleabag once more. The Trickster had been tracking the wolf for a week and now when he finally thought he had the thing cornered it turned out to be a trap. A trap he had walked right into.

A noise behind him had him whirling, blade at ready. The wolf darted at him and it caught high in the opposite shoulder sending him spinning to the floor once more. He managed to keep a hold on his blade this time. It was a good thing too. The wolf lunged at his throat and the only thing that saved him was his blade which was now the only thing separating those teeth from his jugular. He wished he could reach his pistol but his grip on his angel blade was the only thing keeping him alive at this point.

A gunshot rang out and the wolf jerked. It was followed by five more shots, two from one gun and three from a different gun. The wolf collapsed on top of him, dead as a doornail. With a shove and a soundless cry of pain he pushed the dead beast off him and managed to get to his feet, his blade held in a defensive position. Two figures came forward, both holding pistols and flashlights, blinding him. He reached up and put pressure on his wound, already feeling dizzy and trying not to panic.

"Son-of-a-bitch. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you mean you're see an injured archangel then yeah I see it too."

If Gabriel wasn't panicking before he was now. He took two steps backwards and bolted. He ducked between the shipping containers trying to stay ahead of whoever was chasing him. His blade had most likely given away the fact he was an angel but no one should have known he was an archangel. He slid around a corner and collided with something warm and unyielding. He fell back, hit the floor hard, jarring his shoulder and dropping his blade once more. The footsteps and voices caught up to him and he slowly crawled his way to his blade.

"Did you get him?!"

"Yes. He is badly injured. He is losing a lot of blood." Said a new voice.

Someone came forward and picked up his blade before he could reach it. Using his free hand he reached behind him and grabbed his pistol from his pants only to have his wrist captured and the gun pulled from his limp grip. He tried to crawl away but the grip on his wrist held him in place. Two sets of hands patted him down and he was disarmed. It was only then that he was released and as soon as he was free he began trying to crawl away.

"Would you stop that? We aren't going to hurt you. If we wanted you hurt or dead we would have let the wolf kill you. Let me see your shoulder."

Gentle hands touched his and carefully pried his hand away from his wound. They carefully poked at the wound and were soon pulling back, allowing him to put pressure on it again. He laid there to tired to care and too afraid to move. He heard them discussing his wound finally he felt the hands return. They carefully began pulling him, trying to get him to stand.

"Come on. We need to leave. You're hurt and we need to get you patched up. Think you can make it?"

He nodded and was helped to his feet. He stared at the floor, not bothering to pay attention to where he was going. He was more concerned with the blood that was dripping down his arm. It was only when they made it outside that it became to much for him. Gabriel felt himself sway and he stumbled. Three sets of hands grabbed him as his knees gave out and they slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Shit why isn't he healing? You guys heal like super quick right?"

"I do not understand it. His wound should already be in a state of healing. It shows no signs of this. He may require my intervention."

"Then intervene already! We don't need a dead archangel."

Gabriel felt two fingers press against his brow and a warmth filled him. He recognized that warmth. It was angelic healing. He was with another angel. He struggled to open his eyes but as he did his vision blurred. He could see three blurry faces staring down at him before his vision began to go dark and he slipped into oblivion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yellow and purple wallpaper with lime green flowers. Frowning he couldn't remember why he had chosen a place with such gaudy decor. He liked to think he still had some class in him. His last motel room had been done in blue and silvers with a winter theme. He had picked it because it was in the epicenter of the recent werewolf attacks.

Gabriel's brain finally caught up to him and he jack knifed into a sitting position. He was out hunting a werewolf and had been injured and was saved by some hunters. Reaching up to check the wound he was surprised to find that it had been fully healed despite the fact it should have taken days. Glancing around he realized that he was laying on a bed fully clothed in a crappy motel with no taste. On the table lay his weapons.

Getting to his feet he found that he was a bit shaky and chalked it up to blood loss but it was nothing that would impede his escape. He made his way over to the table and began replacing his weapons on his person, pleased to see that everything was still there, including both his normal angel blade and his spiraled archangel blade. Making sure he had everything he glanced around the room one last time before sneaking out the back window of the motel instead of using the door.

Taking the side alley he was pleased to note that he wasn't that far from his own hotel. It took him less then ten minutes to walk there, be careful not to be seen due to his bloody clothes. Making it to his hotel room he took a shower first and discarded his bloody clothes into a bag to toss into a dumpster as he left. The blonde packed his duffle, carefully storing away his weapons, and changing into something clean, making a note to grab a new jacket on the way out of town. Happy that he was leaving no trace he checked out and headed to the center of town.

He stopped into a thrift store and managed to find a nice jacket and a few more shirts to replace what he'd lost. The Trickster paid and went on his happy way. Stopping at intersection in the dead center of town he pulled out a small crystal and watched as a small glow lit up one side. Looks like he was heading out west again. Shifting his duffle so that the strap rested across his chest he began walking heading out of town using a small side road.

As the angel was walking he began to think that maybe he should invest in a car. Or maybe a motorcycle. Picturing himself on one he scrapped the idea. It wasn't his style but it was a nice idea. Besides he liked walking. It gave him a chance to see the sights and most of the people who decided to give him a ride were relatively nice. Those that weren't changed their tune real quick. It made for some fun times. The best he could get.

The archangel was only about five miles out of town when he heard the roar of an engine behind him. Sounded like someone was in a hurry, so he moved a bit further onto the dirt shoulder. Three seconds later he was glad he did. The roaring black car slid to a halt in front of him, kicking up a cloud of dust. The doors opened and out jumped two very familiar faces. Body tense and nerves twitching he grabbed his pistol from his waistband and his archangel blade slid down into his other hand.

"Seriously? The hell is wrong with you? Do you know the panic you sent us into with your little stunt?" Dean asked glaring at him. "I didn't even think you'd stoop that low to sneak out on us!"

Sam didn't say anything but watched him with cautious green eyes.

The eldest Winchester didn't seem to care about the blade or gun that was pointed at him as he came closer. "Gimme the duffle and get your feathered ass in the car!"

Gabriel backed away, cocking his gun.

Dean stared at him in confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Gabriel's gold eyes flicked between the brothers trying to decide if the eldest was actually mad at him or was just being his normal self. Just because he had sided with them didn't mean they were friends. They just had a common enemy in his big brother was all. Now that Lucifer and Michael were in the Cage it was a safe bet to say that he was back to being a Winchester enemy.

"Dean. Let me handle this." Sam said coming around to car.

The shorter hunter threw his hands up with a frustrated huff. "Whatever Sam. You deal with him. My patience is shot."

The youngest Winchester came towards him with his hands held up in a placating fashion. "It's okay Gabriel. Don't you remember last night? You were being attacked by the wolf and someone shot it? That was Dean and I. We saved you and Cas healed you. We brought you back to our motel when you passed out. Do you remember any of this?"

Gabriel frowned and tried to piece together last night. Things were blurry but he did remember the feeling of angelic healing. It would make sense that it had been the Winchesters who saved him. As far as he knew they were the only hunters who actively had an angel in their corner. He slowly began to lower his gun and the relief was clear on Sam's face. The hunter held out a hand silently asking for his bag. With a sigh Gabriel took off the duffle and handed it over, a grin spreading over the taller's face.

Dean moved and opened the trunk and the duffle was thrown in before it was closed. Gabriel lowered the hammer on the gun and flicked the safety on. He replaced it in the back of his pants under his jacket and replaced his blade to it's sleeve. Dean opened the back door and motioned him in. Gold eyes warily took in the sight but he got in anyway and the door was shut behind him. Ten minutes later found him right back where he started in the same crappy motel room that he woke in.

Dean shut the door behind him and locked it, drawing a wince from the archangel. "You know a thank you would have been nice since we saved your ass and all." He said going over to the food, which was thankfully still warm.

Gabriel threw him a glare.

"Just be grateful we showed up when we did or your ass would be dog chow." Dean said throwing a bag at the angel, who caught it with a confused look. "Since when do you hunt anyway? Or did you just feel like trying your hand at doing some good for a change?"

The angel opened the bag and looked into it and made a face at the contents. He closed it and sat it aside drawing a worried look from both hunters. The Trickster was turning down a bag full of candy. The two exchanged glances and Sam decided to be nice. He passed the angel his bag, which held a burger and some fries, not his normal meal but he had gotten it at Dean's insistence. The angel glanced into it and took the fries but passed the burger back.

Sam took it. "You feeling okay Gabriel? Did Cas miss an injury or something?"

The blonde shook his head and began munching on the fries, taking a seat on one of the beds.

"I'm only asking because you've been acting strange." Sam said.

This drew a confused look from the archangel.

"First we find you getting your ass handed to you by a werewolf, then you run from us, Cas had to heal you, you passed out, you run again, you were walking, and had a bag full of stuff and now you've just turned down candy." Sam said. "That doesn't seem much like the Gabriel we know."

"Not to mention the fact that normally we can't seem to shut you up and now we haven't heard a peep out of you." Dean said. "Just let me know who found your off button. I want to thank them."

Gabriel flinched so hard his whole body jerked. He looked down at the fries and sighed. He got up and sat them on the table and headed for the door. It took both hunters a few seconds to realize that the angel was leaving before Dean jumped up and grabbed the blonde's arm as he began to unlock the door.

"Whoa! Where are you going?"

Gabriel motioned towards the door with a glare.

"You aren't leaving. Not until Sam and I get some answers out of you." Dean said. "Now are you going to start talking?"

The archangel looked down, suddenly very interested in the ugly, moss green carpet.

"Figures. So what? Do we have to play games with you now?" Dean snapped.

The blonde reached for the door again and Dean yanked him back. The silver spiral blade was at the hunter's throat before he could blink. He carefully released the angel's wrist and the blade was pulled away. Gabriel backed away and blindly reached for the door behind him. Instead of grasping metal his searching fingers met with clothe. The angel spun, prepared to defend himself and was thrown back and landed hard on the floor, his breath knocked out of him and his blade sent spinning from his hand.

Struggling to get his breath back he was surprised when he felt a pair of hands grab his arms and lift them over his head, allowing him to take in several deeps breaths. Gabriel laid there just breathing. He hadn't realized that being able to breathe had felt so good until now. Opening his eyes that he didn't realize he had closed, he looked up into concerned green ones. Sam slid his hands under him and slowly helped pull Gabriel into a sitting position, gently rubbing the angel's back.

"Don't you think that was a bit much Cas?" Sam asked, looking up at the dark haired angel who had appeared when Dean was in danger.

To everyone's surprise the stoic angel actually flushed. "I was not meaning to use my strength to such an extent. I was expecting Gabriel to counter me."

Gabriel sent a glare at Castiel and turned to look for his blade, which was closer then he thought it'd be. He reached for it but Sam snatched it up before the angel had a chance. The blonde let out a soundless snarl and reached for it again only to have Castiel grab him tightly around the wrist.

"That is enough Gabriel. We do not mean you any harm. Be at peace."

Gabriel twisted trying to pull out of his brother's grip. Castiel released him and he was shocked to see the large bruise blooming along the archangel's wrist. Frowning he reached out but his brother roughly yanked his arm away, glaring at him. Castiel decided another tactic was in order instead of trying to grab him he simply held out his hand and waited. It didn't take long for the archangel to hold out the injured limb and the younger angel was shocked by what he found.

"I broke it." Castiel said, his voice marred with confusion. "Gabriel are you alright?"

The blonde nodded.

"Then why is this happening? Last night you weren't healing and now I have easily injured you." Castiel said as he healed the broken bones. "I do not understand."

Gabriel let out a sigh and began doing a series of hand movements. Castiel watched him with wide eyes, emotions flickering across his face. The longer Gabriel moved his hands around the more frustrated the actions got until tears began flowing down the angel's face. The younger angel caught his now shaking hands and it was like a trigger.

Gabriel began flailing. He punched and kicked at his brother and Castiel let him. The angel ranted and raved his mouth moving as if he was screaming things and yet the angel didn't make a sound. The fit of anger only last five minutes but by the time Gabriel was done he was red in the face and tears were flowing non stop down his face. Castiel pulled the archangel close to his chest and let him silently sob into his coat. Only a few minutes later found the dark haired angel rising from the floor and placing his now sleeping brother on the bed.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean demanded.

"It appears that Lucifer was not very merciful to him." Castiel said. "Gabriel did die but he was brought back by Lucifer. The Devil took Gabriel and bound his Grace inside him. He is still an angel but he can no longer use his Grace. Gabriel's only means of defense is his limited Pagan magic."

"So what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that though Gabriel is still an angel because he still has is Grace, he is no different from a normal person like you or Sam. His healing is still greater than a human's but much slower than an angel's. He may also still retain some of his strength but how much I am not sure." Castiel said.

"So he's human with a few extra powers." Sam said. "So then why was he out hunting and why was he speaking to you in sign language?"

"He did not reveal why he was out hunting but he did reveal why he was not speaking." Castiel admitted. "Lucifer was not kind to him at all."

"Don't keep us hanging Cas! What did he do?" Dean asked.

Castiel turned sad blue eyes to his hunter. "Lucifer not only bound Gabriel's Grace, but he also bound his voice. Gabriel can no longer speak."

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the sleeping archangel and wondered just what to do now.


	2. Silence Speaks Volumes

_**Okay. My apologies for not doing my regular posting. Real life has unfortunately gotten in the way of my passion. I small injury has slowed my typing speed to almost zero. Give me a week or two and soon I will be posting back at normal speed. Thank you for being so loyal to me my followers! Love you all! ~ Noxy**_

Chapter 2: Silence Speaks Volumes

 _"Stop squirming Gabriel. The more you squirm the more pain I'm going to make you feel." Lucifer said softly. "I want to make sure I get these runes carved into your flesh properly so the spell doesn't misfire. Can't take a chance with your life now can I?"_

 _"Funny. You seem pretty damn content to kill me and bring me back. So why the fuck should my life matter to you now?" Gabriel spat as he twisted trying to get away from the knife that was digging into his tender flesh._

 _Lucifer pulled the knife back and back handed him, splitting his brother's lip. "You should really watch your language Gabriel. What would Michael say about the filth falling from your righteous lips?"_

 _The blonde spit at the Devil. "He would say you fucking deserved it!"_

 _The fist flew again and this time struck the younger archangel's temple, dazing him. "If you keep using language like that Gabriel then you will force me to do something you'll regret."_

 _Smiling Lucifer took the time to finish carving the symbols on his brother's chest while he was dazed. He was able to finish and stepped back to admire his work. Two hours of careful cutting that had lead to this. Climbing on top of the table he rested over his brother's nude form and carefully placed his hand in the center of the symbols. He started the chant and Gabriel began to thrash, shouting curses and threats at the Devil. With a blinding flash it was done and the wounds on Gabriel healed, the wounds scarring over enough to remain visible, but the archangel was left gasping and screaming._

 _"Lucifer! What the hell did you do to me?! You fucking sick twisted-"_

 _Lucifer slapped a hand over his brother's mouth to silence him. "Relax Gabriel. I just thought that since you enjoyed playing as a Pagan god that you'd have much more fun being one. Since hiding your angelic nature has become second nature to you then this should be no different. Now you don't have your Grace to call on anymore. I bound it tightly within you little brother. Now you can play pretend all you want."_

 _Tears filled the archangel's eyes and they spilled over as they stared into amused blue of his brother's. He shook his head in denial even as he tried to reach to reach for is Grace only to feel it slip away, unable to answer his call. He struggled frantically desperately trying to call his Grace and dislodge his brother. Lucifer smirked at the heartbroken look on his baby brother's face and he slowly removed his hand._

 _"How does it feel Little Brother? Knowing that you're been betrayed by someone who loves you?" Lucifer asked. "Does it hurt?"_

 _Gabriel glared at his brother despite the tears rolling down his face. "I don't love you. I will never love you anymore. Not after this."_

 _"You can't hate me Brother." Lucifer said._

 _"You are not my brother. I hate you." Gabriel said softly._

 _Lucifer's lips curled into a snarl and his eyes filled with malice. "Those will be the last words you'll ever speak to anyone Little Brother."_

 _Lucifer gripped Gabriel's throat tightly in both hands. Gabriel gasped for air and Lucifer began chanting once more. He watched the panic grow in those gold eyes before the spell took affect. Letting go Lucifer chuckled at the fear on his little brother's face. Pulling back he smiled down at him._

 _"Let me hear those lovely words of yours now."_

 _Gabriel opened his mouth intent on telling him off but nothing came out. His gold eyes went wide when he realized exactly what had been done. Lucifer smiled sweetly and undid the chains holding his little brother down. He pulled away and leaned in close placing a gentle kiss on his lips._

 _"I think I rather enjoy the sound of your silence Gabriel. It sounds wonderful of you. The best part is that this is the only sound you'll make from now on. Enjoy your silence eternal Little Brother."_

 _Gabriel couldn't help it. Fear clenched his heart and he opened his mouth only to have silence escape his lips instead the scream he was trying to let out._

Gabriel jerked awake, his brain still asleep, fighting off Lucifer. Hands caught his fists and he startled looking into a pair of green eyes. Green eyes, not blue. With a shudder he relaxed into the hold of Sam, feeling his whole body tremble with the remains of his nightmare. A cup of hot chocolate was passed to him by Dean and he took it gratefully, glad for the warmth, as it shook away the feeling of cold he had felt since his Binding. A shudder ran through him and he wished he had his wings.

Dean cleared his throat and Gabriel looked up at the hunter. {Are you okay?} He signed.

Gabriel frowned and nodded passing his cup to Sam so he could answer. {You speak?}

{It's been a while but yeah. I know how. I just wanted to let you know so that you won't have to worry about us not understanding you when Cas isn't here.} Dean signed with a small smile.

{Why did you learn to speak? You can talk.} Gabriel asked.

{I can talk yes. Hearing is a different story.} Dean admitted. {Too many gun shots growing up. I have a hard time hearing. I learned so that I can talk after my hearing finally quits. I can read lips too. You don't have to worry about not being understood okay?}

Gold eyes flicked to Sam. {Can the Moose speak?}

Dean laughed. {No. Moose don't speak.}

Sam looked between the two. "Why do I get the feeling you guys are saying things about me?"

"He was just asking if you knew sign language too." Dean said. "He just asked in a weird way. I think I have a new way to sign your name now."

Sam glared at him before turning back to Gabriel. "You sure you're okay? That looked like a pretty bad nightmare."

Gabriel shuddered. {Lucifer. I dreamed about what he did to me.}

"How bad was what he did?" The eldest Winchester asked.

{He had only planed on Binding my Grace. Then I managed to piss him off.}

"Funny. I thought Lucifer's only mood was pissed off. So he bound your Grace and then what? He took your voice too?"

{As punishment.}

Dean sat up a bit straighter at that and looked at his brother. "Seems like the devil took Gabe's voice as punishment."

Sam looked puzzled at that. "What could you have done to make him do that?"

{I said he wasn't my brother and that I hated him.}

"So he took away your voice because you disowned him and told him you hated him?" Dean asked. "Damn. I hate to see what he would have done if you told him where to get off."

{That was what I had been doing before he took my voice.} Gabe signed. {It just made him madder. There was nothing I could do.}

"Sorry man." Dean said softly. "So why were you out hunting?"

{Trying to get what I need to hopefully undo the Binding.}

"He's trying to get ingredients to remove his Binding. Sounds easy enough." Dean said moving to grab his cell phone. "I'm going to call Bobby real quick. I'll see what he has. We might get lucky."

"What were you trying to get off the werewolf?" Sam asked.

Gabriel, realizing that Dean woudn't see what he signed, instead reached up and opened his mouth to tap on his canine tooth.

"A fang?" Sam asked. "That shouldn't be too hard. We buried it out in the woods. It's easy enough for us to dig it up and get what you need."

Gabriel nodded and gave him a smile. He took his cup back from Sam and took a big drink surprised to find the it was a salted caramel hot chocolate. Grinning he took another drink, savoring the sweet taste. It was then that he realized that he was hungry. His grin faded as he thought about what he wanted to get. He doubted that either of the Winchesters would let him go alone. With another grin he signed to Sam and watched his green eyes go wide.

"Umm...Dean! Gabriel signed something."

Gabriel couldn't help but almost double over with silent laughter. Poor Sam was clueless. Shaking his head he mimed eating and watched the hunter calm down. He couldn't help but laugh again when he noticed that Sam was now glaring at him.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Gabriel nodded a big grin on his face.

"I can just tell that you and Dean are going to drive me mad with this." Sam said with a sigh as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Go ahead and write down what you want. I'll go get it."

Seeing nothing wrong with that Gabriel wrote out exactly what he wanted. Sam went to grab the paper but Gabriel pulled away. He glared at Sam as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out two fifties and put them with the paper and shoved it into Sam's hand.

The hunter looked at the money with confusion. Gabriel put his wallet back shaking his head. Being mute was going to drive him crazy. He slapped Sam's hand and motioned to Dean, Sam and himself, then mimed eating. It was like a light bulb went off over the younger Winchester's head.

"You want to pay for dinner for all of us?" Sam asked, just to make sure.

Gabriel nodded.

"Okay. I can do that. Anything special you want with it?"

Thinking about it Gabriel added something else to the list.

"Really?" Sam asked looking at the new item. "Alright. If you say so."

"Okay!" Dean said now that he was off the phone. "Bobby said to stop into his place before we go looking for anything else. He has a bunch of stuff and might have what you need and if not then he knows people who can get it. Sound good?"

{That would be better then hitch hiking across the country.} Gabriel said. {I love this place but I am getting tired of walking everywhere.}

"You should have invested in a car." Dean said with a smirk.

{Funny. I was thinking the same thing right before you picked me up again.}

"Gabe is paying for dinner Dean. Anything special you want?" Sam asked, holding up the money and list. "He's even taking requests."

"Pie."

Sam chuckled. "That was already on the list. Anything else?"

"Beer?"

"Also on the list. Along with a bottle of wine."

Dean turned to Gabriel. "Really? You don't seem like a wine guy to me. More like the guy who likes girly drinks like Sam does."

Sam gave him a glare as he grabbed the keys to the Impala. "I'm going to get dinner. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dean watched him go and waited until the roar of Baby faded away before turning back to the angel. "So I couldn't help but notice that you only told me you were looking for what you needed to undo the Binding. You didn't mention about trying to fix your voice."

Gabriel visibly deflated at that. Dean wondered if that meant what he thought it did or, and he crossed his fingers for this one, that maybe the angel didn't know how to fix his voice. Gabriel picked up his drink and finished it before tossing the cup across the room to land perfectly in the trash can. The blonde grinned and turned to smile at Dean only to deflate again when he realized that Dean wasn't going to be distracted.

{Lucifer...When he took my voice he told me to 'enjoy my silence eternal'. I've been to scared to find out if it's permanent or not.} The angel admitted. {If it is then my existence will suddenly become a lot droller. What good is me being a Messenger if I can't speak?}

"Speaking isn't always done with words Gabriel." Dean said. "I would think you'd know that."

{Maybe so but my power lies in my voice. I don't have my Grace or my power. I'm useless. I would have died the other night if you and Moose hadn't saved me.} Gabriel signed before punching the bed. {Even when I was Loki I still did my calling when it was needed. Now...I don't know what to do.}

Dean took a seat. "Hey...Why don't we ask Cas next time he shows up okay? Maybe then we can work something out. I mean if there's a spell out there that can take your voice why can't there be a spell that gives you one?"

Gabriel let out a soundless chuckle at the hunter's optimism. {Not sure it works that way Dean-o. A for effort though.}

"At least I'm trying. Unlike you." The hunter said with a smug grin.

The blonde turned away with a glare at that. It hurt that Dean was right. He hadn't even bothered to try and find out if he could get his voice back. He had been far too upset after what happened. As it was Lucifer had freed him and then sat there for almost two hours laughing at him because of his panic. He had lost complete control of his bodily functions, something that seemed to please his brother far more then what would be considered healthy. Lucifer's last act of 'kindness' before leaving had been to give him a 'shower' with a fire hose and freezing water.

A warm hand suddenly covered his own, pulling him from his memories and Gabriel was shocked to find that he was shaking. He looked up to find Dean watching him with worried green eyes. He gave the hunter a weak smile but it just seemed to make the human more worried about him. He looked away from that piercing green gaze only to have Dean grab his chin. Gabriel panicked and held his breath painfully aware of just how vulnerable he really was. Without his Grace there was nothing he could do to defend himself should the hunter decide to hurt him or worse.

"Gabriel I know this is hard for you. I can't even begin to imagine just how hard this is for you. Not only have your lost your power but your voice." Dean said. "But Sam, Cas, and I, were going to try and help you. This happened because we asked you to get involved. If we hadn't then you never would have been killed and you would still have your voice."

Gabriel shook his head, puling away from the hunter. {It was my choice. You were right. I was always afraid of my brothers. Michael never saw me as anything more then someone that was in need of constant protection. Lucifer just saw me as someone he could abuse and get away with it. Raphael never liked me, he thought I was a nuisance and never willingly spent time with me. I needed a good kick in the ass.}

"Maybe but not at the expense of your life." Dean said softly. "It kills me when we lose someone in our fight. To think that we've had Cas died for us twice and now you? Two angels? That hurts worse because you are supposed to be the one guiding us, not dying for us."

Gabriel flushed at the praise. {You, Moose, and Cassie, you guys are worth dying for.}

{And you, Gabriel, are worth saving.}

The angel ducked his head as tears filled his eyes at the signed words, it had been a long time since someone thought he was worth anything.


	3. Repairs Work on Cars and Hearts

**_A quick Thank You to acelticdream for catching my one handed screw up and allowing me to fix it. I also want to give thanks to my brother, Waylon, who was kind enough to type this out for me so I could get it posted! Much love! ~Noxy_**

 **Chapter 3: Repairs Work on Cars and Hearts**

Dean sighed as he made his way downstairs, running a hand over his face. The smell of food made his mouth water despite the fact he was still half asleep. It made getting up early worth it. If nothing else could be said about Gabriel, it was that the archangel could cook. Since they had arrived at Bobby's over a week ago it seemed like the archangel had taken offense to the lack of good food in the house. So the angel had snatched the keys of Bobby's truck and signed to Dean that he'd be back and had taken Castiel with him.

Bobby had spit and sputtered but when the two angels had returned with what looked like at least a thousand dollars worth of groceries, the hunter had shut his mouth. An apology spilled forth from his lips nearly two hours later at the first taste of the huge meat loaf, bowl of homemade mac and cheese, mashed potates, and a freshly baked apple pie that the angel had forced all three hunters to sit down and eat. He told Bobby that it was his way of paying them for helping him and giving him a place to stay.

That wasn't the only thing the blonde had done. After taking a quick walk around the salvage yard on the third day of their stay, Gabriel had returned and asked for Dean's help. Between the two of them they found a nice car, a '68 AMC that only need a few things. The next morning had found Bobby fifty thousand dollars richer with a note saying that it was payment for the car, use of the garage and tools and for parts. When the older hunter had tried to give it back, Gabriel had glared at him until he had backed down.

Since then Gabriel could be found in one of five places; the kitchen, the living room, his room, the garage, or the field out back. The kitchen and the living room were fairly common with the angel either cooking or helping with whatever research was needed. The garage was the next place to find him since he would disappear to go work on his car whenever the parts for it came or he just had some free time. Normally after dinner was when the angel would disappear out to the field, returning only when it was late and only then it was to grab another quick bite to eat before crashing in his room. And since Dean didn't seen the angel in his room, the living room, or the kitchen, then that left one of two places.

"Gabriel out in the garage again?" Dean asked, joining Bobby and Sam in the kitchen and grabbing a plate to start piling food on. "It's too early for him to be moping out in the field."

"Yup. He was up at six this morning," Bobby said taking a sip of his coffee. "He made breakfast and then headed right on out."

"Then Cas got pissed off at him." Sam said around a mouthful of food.

That stopped Dean short. "Cas? We're talking about the same angel right? Blue eyes, dark hair, no fashion sense, and wears a big over coat?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you slept through it. Cas realized that Gabe didn't eat and chased him down with a plate of food. We didn't see it but we heard Cas yelling at him, not that we could understand it but Cas seemed pretty pissed off with him. He's been out there ever since." Sam said finishing his food. "Cas didn't come back in either so I don't if he's still out there or not."

"On the plus side I have one of the guys dropping off some more of the things he needs. At this rate Gabriel will have what he needs by the end of the week. I just hope those two don't kill each other before then." Bobby said finishing his toast. "The tension between those two is getting out of hand."

"Was it really that bad?" Dean asked taking a seat.

"I don't think I've ever seen Cas that mad." Sam said. "He was glowing."

"Glowing?"

"Yeah. And you could almost see his wings."

"Damn." Dean muttered, the last time Cas' wings were seen he was more then pissed, he was furious.

"Yeah." Sam said. "Kinda afraid to go out there now."

"I guess I'll go once I am done eating." Dean said. "Just to give them some extra time to cool down."

Thirty minutes later found Dean heading out to the garage. Along the way he found a shattered plate with scattered food. It made him wonder just what was said between the brothers that lead to it. Heading into the garage he couldn't help but tilt his head at the sight that greeted him. It's not everyday you find two angels sitting in a garage listening to music that was on a mp3 player.

Castiel was sitting on a drum barrel and glaring at his brother. Gabriel was under the hood, his shirt tucked into the back pocket of pants and elbows deep under the hood. His blonde hair was pulled halfway back to keep it out of his eyes as he worked. Dean couldn't help but stare at the angel's back where six large scars were evenly spaced, right near his shoulders. Though Gabriel hadn't said what they were from Dean knew that they could only be from the angel's wings unlike the marks that were on his chests that were left over from his Grace being bound. The barely visible nearly flesh tone colored marks on his neck and collar bone were from losing his voice. Both of which he revealed to Bobby when the hunter had asked for exactly what he was looking for to undo the Binding.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

Castiel let out a dark noise. "My brother refuses to listen to reason. The last time I saw him eat was three days ago. He no longer has access to his Grace to keep his vessel in peak form so he needs to attend to his body's needs. He refused to eat the food he cooked this morning. Instead he came out here to work on this thing and dumped the plate I brought him."

Dean shook his head and decided to lie to his angel to get him off Gabriel's back for now least he remain in a bad mood all day. "That may have been the last time you saw him eat but I saw him eat enough to choke a horse last night. He's probably still full."

The dark haired angel tilted his head in confusion. "Still full?"

"Yeah. That happens sometimes Cas. Sometimes we eat so much at night that our bodies slow down with digestion. That means that sometimes we're still full in the morning. Too much can make us sick too." Dean said turning to look at the blonde, hoping he got the hint. "Is that what happened Gabe?"

The angel nodded and pulled a hose out of the car and began checking it over.

Castiel frowned. "I was not aware that such a thing could occur. In that case I apologize Gabriel. Next time you can take the time to explain things to me instead of pushing me away."

Gabriel sat the hose down so that his hands were free. {I'm not a fledgling. I don't need a keeper Cassie. That was Michael's job once upon a forever ago. Now it's not. Leave me alone.}

"Gabriel I am trying to make sure you are protected. Even without the use of your Grace you are still an archangel. If a human or worse, a demon, were to get a hold of you then the consequences could be too terrible to conceive of."

{Again, I am not a fledgling. I am a fully trained archangel who has been in two wars that both lasted hundreds of years. I know how to take care of myself. I've been trained by Michael and Lucifer to fight since I was first created. Unlike the others.} Gabriel signed before turning back to the hose to begin cleaning it and checking it for damage.

"Like since birth?" Dean asked.

Gabriel turned to him. {When I was created the first thing that Michael and Lucifer did was train me to use my blade. It wasn't until I was a few decades old that Father taught me about healing. I choose to hone my healing skills over my battle skills but I can still easily take down anyone four times my strength and size. Believe me I have done it. Neither of my big brothers were too happy with my choice. They wanted me to be a warrior like them.}

"Can't imagine why." Dean said. "Need a hand?"

{Nope. I've got it. Thanks for asking.}

Dean nodded and turned to look at Castiel. "On the plus side Bobby told me some good news. Someone's dropping off some stuff later that they got for Gabe. The rest of it will be here by the end of the week. Not bad for a bunch of humans right?"

"Once we have what we need then all we have to do is wait for the new moon. Gabriel will have his Grace back in less then a month." Castiel said with a smile as he turned to look at his brother. "You won't need to work on this car anymore."

The archangel ignored him and replaced the now clean hose back into the engine with new clamps to hold it in place. Castiel frowned at the lack of response. Truthfully the younger angel wanted to grab his brother and shake him. It seemed that the archangel was indifferent to his situation with his breakdown being the most emotion he had shown since they had found him. Having come close to losing his own Grace he was unsure as to how Gabriel was even functioning without it.

He glared at the archangel once more, feeling as though Gabriel was doing nothing more then playing a game with him. He had tried to get his older brother to have a serious conversation with him but the closest they had come was the day they had found him and he revealed his condition. Since then Gabriel had talked about everything but what was really going on. It annoyed him to the point of wanting nothing more then to force the words out of Gabriel.

Heaving a sigh Castiel stood and moved closer to Dean, reaching out to take his hand, knowing that Gabriel would say nothing. After all who would he say anything to? Everyone in heaven thought him dead and the archangel wasn't exactly the best example of rule following. Castiel knew the archangel would say nothing about his forbidden love with a human, probably even less since his love was Dean. His hunter turned and gently kissed him, making him smile and when he looked back he noticed that Gabriel was watching them with a matching smile. He flushed and looked away only to be drawn back by the sound of snapping to find Gabriel trying to get his attention.

{I'm happy for you both.} Gabriel signed with a smile.

"Even though it's forbidden?" Dean asked suddenly.

That had the blonde frowning. {Is that what Michael said? If so then he's full of more shit then a portable toilet.}

That had the hunter cracking up and Castiel scolding his brother.

{It's true. The only reason he even said that was because that idiot fell in love with a human and she turned him away because he was an angel and didn't want him to give up his wings for her. Bit hypocritical if you ask me.} Gabriel signed before grabbing a rag to get the oil and dirt off his hands.

"So you have no objection then to my asking you if I may mate with Dean?" Castiel asked, hope blooming in his heart.

{If that were the case then} Gabriel stopped signing and reached up and wiped at his cheek with the back of his hand leaving a smear of oil across it.

"You had better finish that sentence." Dean threatened.

Gabriel looked away and he signed. {It would be hypocritical of me to say no when I am in love with a Moose. So you have my permission to mate with Dean. I'm still an archangel so my word still applies. You have my blessing.}

Castiel turned to look at Dean but found his hunter almost glaring at the archangel. "Dean?"

"You're in love with my brother?" Dean asked, his voice taking on a sharp edge.

{Yes but you can stop right there Dean. There's no need for either threats or a speech.} Gabriel signed. {He'll never know because I won't tell him. And neither will either of you if you know what's good for you. Sam will never know that I love him.}

"So why aren't you going to tell him?" The elder Winchester asked, his tone still sharp.

{Please. I know better then to ask your straight brother out. For one while I am blonde I doubt I'm his type because I have a dick, and two, even if I did ask him out or told him that I loved him, he'd probably think I was joking and that's as far as it would go.}

"When did you fall in love with him?" Castiel asked. "I have only known you to interacted with them a few times."

{Time Loop from before you got down here. I spent one hundred Tuesdays killing Dean and then six months following a Moose who was dead set on making me fix things.} Gabriel signed. {Which I did because I realized that I was in love with him and didn't want him in pain. Besides I don't really think Sam would ever consider a relationship with me. And speaking of, here he is. I can prove it.}

"Hey guys." Sam said coming into the garage carrying a box. "Gabe your part came. Isn't this the last thing you need?"

Gabriel nodded and came over and grabbed the box. He took it to the workbench and opened it to make sure it was the right part before he grabbed a pen and began writing something out of the note pad that was there. Tearing it off he brought it back and passed it to Sam with a grin. The youngest Winchester took it and read it over before he flushed.

"Really Gabe? Is there ever a time when you don't feel like joking?" Sam asked crushing the paper in his hand.

"What did it say?" Castiel asked.

Sam shook his head watching as Gabriel ducked back under the hood to start pulling out the bad part to replace it with the new one that had just come. "He asked me if I wanted to go on a date. Real mature."

"You don't think he's serious?" Castiel asked curiously. "Why not?"

Green eyes regarded him with disbelief. "Maybe because he's the Trickster? I doubt he's ever serious about anything. Least of all relationships. I don't really feel like being pulled into another one of his games. The last one lasted for nine months and it was the worse nine months of my life."

"Is it because Gabriel's vessel is that of a male?" The dark haired angel asked. "Because love should not be based on looks or gender alone. One should-"

"I am not talking about this. Least of all with you!" Sam said cutting off the angel and storming off.

Castiel turned back to Dean with confusion. "I do not understand. Did I say something wrong?"

Dean gave him a soft smile. "No. Sammy just has a stick up his ass is all."

"That sounds uncomfortable. Maybe I should offer to help him remove it and heal him." The angel said with a tilt of his head. "Maybe then he would be more open to talking to me."

A loud thunk drew their attention and they both turned to find Gabriel shaking with silent laughter. Tears of mirth rolled down his face and he struggled to catch his breath. He struggled to sign something but he dissolved into more laughter, sliding down the side of the car to sit on the ground. It took him a few minutes before he calmed down enough to be able to sign again.

{Cassie I knew there was a reason you were my favorite. Dean just meant that Moose was being uncooperative.} Gabriel said. {No healing is needed. Believe me. And saying you are going to remove the metaphorical stick means that you might be willing to offer him sex.}

Castiel flushed. "That was not my intent! Dean I apologize. I was not aware that my words could mean such a thing."

Dean just laughed and pulled him close. "I know Cas. It's fine. Really. Now how about you sit back down and Gabe and I will get this puppy up and running? Sound good?"

Castiel nodded, his face still slightly red, as he took his seat once more to watch his brother and soon to be mate work.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You ever think that maybe there is the chance he's not joking?" Bobby asked, watching his youngest pseudo son glare out the window at the garage.

"He's the Trickster." Sam bit out. "It's what he does."

"Sam from what you told me he's been pulling your pig tails for a while." Bobby said as he gathered up the notes he had been taking from talking to Gabriel. "Especially with that whole tv thing."

Sam frowned and looked at the crumpled paper in his hands. "You really think so?"

"What's the harm in finding out?" The older hunter asked. "We're hunters Sam. We joined this life because we've lost someone we loved. We know how short life really is and that it can all be gone in an instant. Finding someone to love and making each moment count is all we have."

He carefully smoothed the paper out to reveal the flowing, almost calligraphy style writing. "So should I say yes to going and getting a coffee with him?"

"Is that what he asked you for?" Bobby asked.

Sam chuckled and held out the paper. "Not really. He decided to quote a movie to ask me out. 'Do you fondue?' That's why I thought it was a joke."

"It is a joke but you have to think Sam, he's been a Trickster for a long time now even if he really is an angel. Joking is what is in his nature now. You just need to learn to tell the jokes apart from the real thing. Just watch his eyes." The older man said putting everything into a folder and putting it in his desk drawer.

"His eyes?" The youngest Winchester asked turning to look at him.

"Yeah. When he signs something or is watching us look at his eyes. He can't use his voice but he can still talk. His eyes say a lot. I don't think I've ever seen such emotions come from anyone else the way it does him. My guess is it has to do what what he's the angel of." Bobby admitted. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Do you think Dean would be mad at me if I went on a date with him?" Sam asked. "I mean Gabriel's a guy. I doubt he'll be happy about me dating another guy."

"Then he'd be an idjit for doing it!"

"Why?" The brunette asked, curious at the change of tone.

"Because I was told not to say anything but considering your dilemma I'm going to tell you that your brother is bisexual and currently dating that angel of his." Bobby said. "It was the one thing that your dad never knew about Dean. If he had then I have no doubt in my mind that John would have dumped your brother faster then a hot potato."

Sam frowned and looked down at the paper again. "I never knew that. I wonder if he saw me with my first boyfriend at Stanford?"

"He did. And he didn't care. He wanted you to be happy." Bobby sighed and looked up at Sam. "What I'm about to tell you can never be spoken of again, least of all to Dean. Your father raised you both to hunt that is true. He raised Dean to be the one to carry on the hunting should he have failed. You were raised to be able to protect yourself and the family he wanted you to have. He planned for you to go out and have a normal life Sam. John wanted you out of the life."

"He wanted me out of the life?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Just me? What about Dean? Our life was not the life any child should have ever had Bobby!"

"I know that. It's why I tried my best to give you boys birthdays and whatever else I could." Bobby admitted. "Sam, your dad wanted you to have the normal life that he was robbed of. That was what he wanted for you. It's why he left you alone after you went off to collage. All he wanted to do was to make sure you could protect yourself before doing so."

Sam felt tears well up in his eyes. "And what about Dean? Why didn't he want that for Dean?"

"Because he tasked your brother with being his heir to killing the demon that killed your mom. After that John made Dean promise that he would keep hunting to make sure that you and the family you were going to had would stay safe. Dean may have been your father's perfect soldier that jumped without question when asked too but you were his favorite son because you were the one who was going to have a normal life."

"Did he ever really love Dean?" Sam asked turning to look back out he window. "Or me?"

"He did love you but he just lost his way Sam. We all do at some point in our lives." Bobby admitted. "And right now that one that's lost his way is spending his days cooking, researching, working on a car he doesn't really need, and spending his nights crying his heart out in the field behind my house before going to bed to get two or three hours of sleep before waking up from nightmares only to start the whole thing over again. You should see him before he casts his illusion in the morning. He looks terrible."

Sam froze at the hunter's words before letting out a curse and heading back outside. He had an archangel to confront.


	4. Illusions and Brotherly Love

_**Here is the next chapter though it was a bit later then I intended it to be but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Love you! ~Noxy**_

 **Chapter 4: Illusions and Brotherly Love**

Sam stormed back outside and down the steps. He shoved his note in his pocket before practically running to the garage. Seeing the archangel bent under the hood next to his brother made him see even more red when the angel smiled at Dean and his gold eyes lit up with happiness. He went over and grabbed the angel by the shoulders and pulled him away from the car. He heard Castiel and Dean's startled exclamations but he couldn't bring himself to care. He shoved the angel up against the wall hard, drawing a wince from him.

"Tell me something Gabriel." Sam said with a glare. "Do you think we're stupid?"

The angel frowned and shook his head, his gold eyes filled with confusion, curiosity, and a little bit of pain and fear.

"Then did you really think we wouldn't find out about your little secret?" Sam asked, watching the emotions dance in those eyes and realizing that Bobby was right about the angel talking with them.

Gabriel shrugged and the flicker of fear grew but the confusion was beginning to fade. The angel knew exactly what he was talking about. It made him wonder what else the blonde hadn't told them yet.

"How long did you think you could hide it?"

There was another shrug and he looked away trying to hide his face.

"Do you not trust us? It that why you're doing this?"

There was a shake of his head and Sam ducked a bit to try and look into those eyes once more.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked coming over to them. "Let him go. He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"That depends on your definition of wrong. Hiding things from the people who are trying to help you counts as wrong in my book." Sam said, not taking his eyes off the Trickster in case he missed something.

"What the hell is he talking about Gabe?" Dean asked with a glare.

Gabriel began to sign something but Sam shoved him harder against the wall. "Tell them the truth Gabriel. Tell them or we're going to see just how well you can take a punch."

Those gold eyes glared up at him, anger, defiance, fear, disbelief, and reluctance swirling in them.

"Don't glare at me. Just drop it right now." Sam said.

"Drop what?" Castiel asked. "What is he talking about Gabriel?"

"He has an illusion up." Sam said, watching the fear grow in the angel's eyes. "I'm guessing it's part of his Pagan magic that he used for his time as Loki."

Castiel let out a dark noise. "Is that true Gabriel? Are you using an illusion right now?"

Gabriel signed something quickly.

"That was not the question I asked you Gabriel!"

He signed something else and Sam shoved him again. "Stop playing games Gabriel. Just drop the illusion. Right now."

Those eyes turned to glare at him once more and Sam could see the question of why dancing in them. The angel signed out the letter 'y' at him the same moment he mouthed the word. It made Sam feel proud that he had managed to reduce the archangel to asking the question in three different ways. He eased his grip up a bit and Gabriel relaxed a little.

"Why? Because I want to see just how bad you're fairing." Sam said. "Something tells me that you've had this illusion up for a while am I right? Probably before we even found you at the warehouse."

The angel looked down and nodded.

"How long?"

The angel held up two hands with his fingers raised.

"Nine? Nine months?"

The was a brief nod.

"Good. I'm going to let you go." Sam said softly. "And you are going to drop the spell. If not then I can stand here all day waiting."

Gabriel gave him a weak shove but Sam refused to release him. Sam watched as he signed something and Dean glared at him as well. Seeing that the eldest Winchester was not going to help him, he turned to Castiel. Big mistake. His younger brother was glaring at him worse then Dean was. Realizing that he was not going to win he closed his eyes and nodded. He would drop the spell. He felt those warm hands release him and he took a deep breath and allowed his magic to rest, dropping the illusion that had been up for so long.

He heard three startled gasps and he flinched wrapping his arms around himself. He knew what they would see. With his Grace bound every wound he'd ever received would turn into a visible scar on his body. Not to mention just how thin he'd become due to the nausea that he constantly had. His paleness and the dark bags under his eyes were due to lack of sleep from his nightmares. He knew that he looked horrible and now they knew it too. His just made his shame even worse.

"Gabriel..."

The angel flinched and remembered his shirt. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed it only to have it snatched away. He refused to open his eyes but he felt a pair of warm hands pull him further into the light and they traced his ribs and some of his worst scars, like the one that he had gotten during the first World War. He wasn't in that war but the village he had been in got caught in a sudden crossfire and he'd been standing right next to where the shell had come through the wall. Those fingers moved to another scar, this one from when the Spanish Inquisition was burning witches. Another stroke of wrong place, wrong time. He gotten caught by a halberd in the shoulder as they tried to catch a 'witch'. That one had been worth it.

"Talk about your franken-angel."

That had Gabriel opening his eyes to glare at the eldest Winchester. {Most of these I earned during the war. The rest came after.}

"Why are they visible?" Castiel asked. "Your scars shouldn't be visible on your vessel."

{My Grace is Bound. My vessel now reflects them.} Gabriel signed. {Can I have my shirt back now if you are through staring at me like a circus side show freak?}

Dean flushed and looked away at that. He hadn't meant to make the archangel feel like that. He just wasn't expecting the angel to look like a freshly resurrected corpse that had been shredded first. Castiel sighed, he had known his brother was hiding something but he hadn't realized that it was that serious. Sam was frowning, not paying attention as he let his eyes run over every scar. He didn't realize the angel would have so many or that they would be so grievous.

Gabriel suddenly kicked the barrel he was standing next to, startling all three of them. He glared at their ashamed faces and snatched his shirt out of Sam's now limp hands and stormed out of the garage and headed out back to the field. He was done with dealing with humans for now. Sam turned to face his brother and Castiel, who were both wearing the same ashamed expression. It made him feel worse.

"I'm sorry guys...I didn't think-"

"It's fine Sam." Castiel said. "I knew something was wrong but I had been unable to find a way to confront him to find out the problem. I owe you thanks."

"I didn't think he'd look like that." Sam admitted.

Castiel shifted and opened his suit jacket and shirt and closed his eyes and concentrated and a large scar appeared across his chest. "All angels have scars Sam. We choose not to show them especially while in a vessel. This is the scar I received while freeing Dean from hell. Alistair gave it to me. Claimed I was stealing what was his so it was payback." The angel closed his shirt and buttoned it as he opened his eyes again, the scar fading. "My worst one."

Dean was suddenly all over the angel. He was kissing him hard before Castiel could even protest. He stiffened and then melted into the kiss, after all if Dean didn't care that Sam saw then neither then did he. He felt his hunter pull him flush against his body and one of those hands traced where the scar was. They pulled apart when the need for air became to great.

"Tonight you are going to show me each and every damn scar I made you earn."

"Guys?"

"Shit!" Dean turned to face his brother, panic clear on his face. "Sammy this-"

"It's fine Dean. I was actually just thinking that you two are cute together." Sam said. "I'm just sorry you felt that you had to hide this from me. After all I had a boyfriend at Stanford when I first got there."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Sammy."

"I told you that it would be fine. Now I need to go after Gabriel. He may not want me there but I do have to try and talk to him." Castiel said pulling away from Dean with a quick kiss. "I'll be back."

Castiel vanished and reappeared at the edge of the field. He looked around, slightly concerned when he didn't see the archangel. His concern was unwarranted when he noticed an indentation in the grass. Slowly he walked over to the spot, not surprised to find Gabriel there, but he was surprised to find the six pack there. He frowned but said nothing; after all who was he to judge after drinking a liquor store dry? Instead he sat down next to his brother, offering him nothing more then company.

A tap on his arm drew his attention and he was passed a beer. He took it with a nod of thanks and opened it, the small gesture both an apology for hiding the truth and a sign he was forgiven for his anger. Not knowing what else to do he laid down next to his brother and watched the clouds go by. They weren't nearly as interesting as the stars but they were still beautiful in their own right. It brought a small smile to his lips. He felt Gabriel's hand slip into his own and grip it tightly.

^Can you hear me Cassie? Or is this attempt in vain like all the rest?^

Castiel stiffened. ^Gabriel? How are you doing that?^

There was a sigh from the archangel. ^We used to do this all the time, Michael, Lucifer, and I. When we would rest together and got too tired to talk this is what we would do. I wasn't sure if it would work because I've never tried it with a seraph. I was hoping that maybe this time I would be able to focus enough to make contact. You didn't seem to hear me the other times I tried.^

^I'm glad it worked. I missed hearing your voice. I wish we knew if it was possible to give you back your voice. I miss your singing.^ Castiel said softly.

The dark haired angel felt the archangel stiffen in shock next to him. ^You remember that? You were just a newborn fledgling back then. I didn't think you could remember that far back.^

^I can remember being wrapped in golden wings and having the most beautiful songs sung to me in Enochian. It made me feel safe.^ Castiel admitted. ^I never felt that way when anyone else held me. Just you.^

Gabriel chuckled. ^You were always my favorite. You always seemed to find a way to get into trouble. Like trying to fly before your wings could hold you. I thought for sure Lucifer was going to have a heart attack over that. You were just lucky I managed to catch you. Or that time you were practicing your spell work and the spell misfired and turned Raphael's hair and wings bright purple because the spell was too advanced for you. Or when you managed to get Michael's blade stuck in a pocket dimension on accident. Took almost two months for me to find where you put it.^

^I think...I think I remember most of those happening.^ He recalled with a smile. ^I wasn't very old then was I?^

^No. Just a few years. You were the last one born just before the war really began to pick up. It makes me wish things had been so much different. If I had known just how quickly things were going to go to shit I would have changed my plans up a little bit.^ Gabriel admitted.

^Would you have stayed in heaven with us?^ Castiel asked, curious to know the truth since the Trickster was in such a forthcoming mood.

^No. Not after everything that happened. I think I still would have faked my death and ran but I would have taken you with me. Probably would have made for much more interesting times.^ Gabriel said with a smile. ^And it might have been a lot less lonely, having another angel to relate to and share Grace with.^

Castiel fell silent at that. He knew just how lonely it could get being cut off the host. He idly wondered if he was the first angel that Gabriel had encountered since his self imposed exile. Thinking quickly on how he could help, he sent a text message to Dean to have the hunter check on them in a few hours and asking him not to be alarmed at what he sees because it will be a type of angelic bonding. Once he got a message back saying it was okay and he could do what he wanted Castiel turned to look at his brother, who was watching the clouds go by with a forlorn expression.

^Gabriel, can I ask you a question?^

There was an answering chuckle in his mind. ^Technically you just asked me one but I can let you ask me another one for free.^

Castiel frowned but decided to ignore the odd phrase. ^Do you trust me Gabriel? Do you trust me with your very Grace?^

Gabriel turned to look at him, his gold eyes confused and slightly nervous. ^Why?^

^Do you trust me Gabriel?^

The archangel was silent for several long minutes and Castiel watched as the emotions danced in his eyes before his brother finally nodded. ^Yes. I trust you Castiel.^

With a smile he let go of Gabriel's hand, earing him a confused look. He released his wings and his smile grew as those gold eyes followed the length of his wings. Being careful of the fragile state of the older angel's body, he carefully lifted, pulled, shifted and shoved until Gabriel was straddling his lap facing him. Closing his eyes he allowed his Grace to brush over the archangel, feeing the shudder run through his small frame. Opening his eyes, Castiel was greeted with the sight of Gabriel staring at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

With a smile he did it again, this time watching the body in his lap shake. Castiel knew that feeling of his Grace running over Gabriel's mostly human body would be what most considered an erotic experience. He wasn't sure how much it would help his brother's physical state but it would probably do wonders for his emotional state. Repeating his actions over he was pleased when he felt the archangel's hands fist into his jacket tightly, holding on for dear life and his body was wracked tremors.

Castiel couldn't stop his smile from spreading as those gold eyes dilated and a soundless cry spilled from those parted lips; Gabriel was close. The younger angel, knowing that it would feel amazing, leaned up and kissed his brother. It allowed his Grace to pass through their lips in the most direct route to the archangel. The blonde arched and bucked against him, his body thrashing as he reached his peak. As he did those gold eyes went wide before they rolled and the Trickster passed out, collapsing heavily against Castiel. The dark haired angel wrapped his wings around the smaller body in his arms. He would watch over Gabriel so the angel could rest and began to softly sing the songs that Gabriel used to sing to him.


	5. Important Questions and Threats

**Chapter 5: Important Questions and Threats**

It was late in the evening when Sam began to get worried. The two angels had been outside in the field all day and now it was turning dusk. Despite Dean and Bobby having checked on them and assuring him that they were both fine he couldn't help but want to go out there and check on them himself. He slowly and carefully made his way into the long grass behind the salvage yard, trying not to disturb the two should they be talking about something important. What he was not expecting to see was Gabriel, curled up on top of Castiel and resting in a blanket of the angel's black wings. Blue eyes regarded his green curiously as he stopped several feet away to watch.

"You can come closer. He's deep asleep. He has been most of the day." Castiel said softy.

"No nightmares?" Sam asked moving to kneel down next to the two.

"None. I helped him relax by using my Grace to help him achieve release and once he was asleep I began to sing to him." Castiel said, his eyes turning to Gabriel for a moment, before turning back to Sam. "It has helped him get the rest his body requires. I can only hope that it has helped his emotional state as well."

Sam flushed. "You mean you and Gabe had sex?"

"No. I used my Grace. I used it to brush over him in such a way that he found his release. All I did was held him to give him the physical comfort which he needed."

The younger Winchester looked down at the archangel's sleeping face. "He looks so young. Hard to believe he's what? A couple thousand years old?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes. He was already several thousand when I came into existence."

"Is he going to be okay Cas?" Sam asked his eyes taking in the pale skin, multitudes of scars, thin body, and bags under the eyes. "I mean will releasing his Grace really help get his health back to where it should be or is his condition a psychological one that's tied to losing both his power and voice?"

The angel frowned. "That is an excellent question Sam. One that I am unsure I can answer. His condition may be cured with the return of his Grace or it may linger because he can no longer carry out his calling. We will have to wait and see once the new moon is here. I can only pray that it is only because of his Binding. I know nothing of curing wounds of the mind."

Sam gave him a small smile. "I'm pretty sure we can handle that if he needs it. Can I ask you another question?"

The angel nodded.

"Do you think that Gabriel was serious when he asked me out on that date?"

"Would it make you happy if he was?" Castiel asked. "Angels take being in a relationship very seriously. I spent many nights sitting up with your brother and explaining in great detail exactly what that would mean were we to enter one."

Sam shifted to better see the two in the fading light and decided he needed a moment to think before answering so he deflected the question. "So what happened? Between the two of you I mean?"

"It was only after explaining everything that Dean admitted he wasn't sure he could follow the rules that we angels follow for being with a romantic partner. It hurt but I accepted it and ceased all activities that came with a relationship. We went back to being friends. It was only then that he realized that meant I couldn't do anything with him." Castiel sighed and his wings tightened around Gabriel. "I remember the look on his face when he tried to kiss me and I pulled away. He looked like I had ripped his heart out and stepped on it."

"Wow. It's that strict?" Sam asked curiously.

Castiel nodded. "Yes. We are only allowed sexual contact with someone we intend to be with. As we had ended our relationship I was only allowed to touch him in a non sexual way. Dean did not take the news well. He asked me to leave so he could sort things out. When he called me back he gave me a courting gift. We've been together ever since."

"So how long have you two been sleeping together?" Sam asked with a smirk.

The angel flushed a dark red. "We haven't...We...In order to become...intimate...We needed to have permission from one of the archangels. With Raphael dead and Michael and Lucifer in the Cage we had no way to get that permission. It was only today that Gabriel gave us his blessing. Now we can have a bond so that we may never be apart."

Sam smiled at that, happy for his brother and the angel when Gabriel suddenly shifted, burying his face in Cas's feathers. The youngest Winchester couldn't help as his smile grew. Seeing the archangel sleeping was a like seeing him in a different light. It made him wonder if Gabriel would ever really consider dating someone like him. It made him wonder about the note in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at it before looking back at the blonde.

"Cas can I ask you one more question?" Sam asked softly. "This one is important."

"You may but I am not sure if you will like the answer I give you." Castiel said bluntly. "I have been told told by both your brother and mine that I am not very subtle."

The brunette nodded, that was exactly why he wanted to talk to the angel. "Do you think there is ever a chance that Gabriel would want to be with someone like me? I mean...You said it yourself. I'm an abomination. I've been tainted by demon blood and Gabriel is an archangel. Do I even have a chance or should I just give up and settle on being whatever it is that he considers me to be?"

Castiel was silent. Sam sighed, knowing that it had been a long shot. He looked down at the paper in his hand and thought about ripping it up. Instead he took it and folded it up and placed it back in his pocket. It was the nicest that Gabriel had ever been to him and even if he didn't really mean it he would still cherish it. It would be another reminder of a dream that would never come true just like with the other things that never left his bag. With a sigh he turned back to the two angels, having felt Castiel's blue eyes watching him like a hawk despite it being almost completely dark out now.

Sam stood with a forced smile and tears in his eyes. "Thanks for listening and talking Cas. And for being so honest with me. I needed to know the truth. To be honest...I was hoping that it hadn't been a joke but I guess I'm just not his type. Guess it was stupid and a bit pointless of me to hope for something more. Listen don't keep him out here too late, okay? He's human right now so he can get sick. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Castiel watched him go and waited until the hunter was out of earshot. "He actually wanted you to ask him out Gabriel. Maybe you should reconsider keeping your feelings secret."

^And have Dean-o rip me to shreds? No thanks. I choose life.^ Gabriel said softly, his fingers softly griping those black feathers under his fingers. ^You saw how he reacted when I said I was in love with Sam. I'm not going to take the risk of him deciding I look better with some bullet holes in me before I get my Grace back.^

"What if I talk to Dean?" Castiel offered. "You've been alone for a long time Gabriel. And Sam lost the one person who actually loved him and the rest just used him before tossing him aside. I know that you would not treat him as such and I think Dean knows this as well. I think seeing Sam being used and hurt once more is what he fears."

^I don't think it's a good idea.^ Came the bitter tone.

"Will you at least consider it as a possibility? You are in love with him and you are still an angel even if your Grace is bound at the moment." Castiel said shift his wings slightly to better cover the body in his arms. "Sam Winchester would make an amazing mate for you."

^Talk to Dean first. If he says yes then I'll consider it. Promise.^ Gabriel said shifting before his voice turning into a barely heard whisper. ^Can...Can we do it one more time please Castiel?^

With a sad smile Castiel let his Grace brush over his brother once more, knowing that Gabriel's request was nothing more then a desperate plea for a temporary end to his loneliness.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam stopped at the bottom of the steps and hurriedly tried to brush the tears from his face. It would do no good for Dean to know he'd been crying. Knowing his brother Dean would probably try and go rip the archangel a new one and it wasn't even Gabriel's fault. If anything it was his own fault for hoping for the impossible.

"Sammy? Sammy are you crying?"

Shit. "I just got something in my eye Dean. There are so many bugs out in that field back there."

"Want to try again?" Dean said taking in his tear stained face.

Sam let out a sigh and shook his head. Dean came down the steps and grabbed his arm and steered him to the steps and pushed him down until he was sitting. The older man went back into house and came back out with a plate with two sandwiches and some chips and two beers. He took a seat opposite Sam and put the plate between them and passed him a beer.

"Okay. Start talking. Which angel do I need to give a beat down to?"

Sam shook his head and opened his beer and took a drink. "Neither. I asked for the truth and Cas gave it to me. I was the idiot that decided to hope for the impossible."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that. "Hope for the impossible?"

"Yeah. Earlier when Gabriel gave me the note...A small part of me was hoping that he might have been serious about asking me out." Sam admitted as he started down at the food. "I developed a crush on him while I was chasing him all over the place trying to get him to bring you back to life. At the time I felt really wrong about it and didn't think anything would ever come from it."

Dean passed him a sandwich, knowing he hadn't eaten since lunch. "And how about now? You think you might have a chance?"

Sam took the offered food and took a bite and made sure to chew and swallow before answering. "Before talking to Cas I thought that I might have had a chance because of his note. Now? I have a better chance of getting a date with Lucifer and he's locked in the Cage."

Dean frowned at that, taking a big drink of his beer. "Why? What did Cas say?"

"Nothing. I asked him if he thought that Gabriel would ever want to be with someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

The younger nodded. "A demon blood infested addict that has horrible luck."

The eldest Winchester let out a sigh. "Sammy I doubt any of that matters to Gabriel."

"I think it matters a lot considering that Cas refused to answer me." Sam spat bitterly. "I think that was plenty answer enough. Besides even if he Gabriel could feel something for me, he's an archangel remember? There are probably laws or something preventing us from being together."

"I doubt that. Gabriel said Michael made those laws up." Dean said.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the note that Gabriel had given him and showed it to Dean. "You know this is the nicest I think he's ever been to me. I think it's what gave me hope that he was actually serious."

The elder hunter looked at the paper with a chuckle. "'Do you fondue?' Really? That's how he asked you out? What is that anyway? Some kind of sex?"

Sam chuckled. "It's just bread and warm, melted cheese Dean."

Dean flushed. "My mind when straight to the gutter. So what are you going to do now?"

Sam folded the paper back up. "You know that I have a little black velvet bag that I keep in my bag that I never open?"

The eldest Winchester frowned at the sudden changed of subject, not certain where it was going. "No I didn't know that. What's in it if you don't mind me asking?"

"There's a picture of Mom, one of her and Dad, and one of the three of you together. There's also a small black box that has a diamond engagement ring that's never been seen or worn." The youngest hunter said softly. "Tonight before I go to bed, I'm going to open it and put this note in that bag and then close it again. I only open it when I need to put things in it that I know I can't have. A family. Jess. Gabriel. A bag of things I can't really have."

Dean paled, he hadn't know that Sam was going to propose to Jess. "Sammy I didn't-"

"I was going to the weekend you showed up. After what happened I couldn't bring myself to sell or pawn it so..." Sam trailed off and took another drink of his beer.

"How about I make you a deal?" Dean said pushing the plate closer.

"What kind of deal?" Sam asked, taking a few chips, knowing it would make his brother happy.

"I want you to hold onto that note until we can get Garbriel's Grace back okay? Don't put it into your bag alright?" Dean said. "If once he gets himself sorted he asks you out again then I give you my blessing to go out on a date with him okay?"

Sam looked at him, shocked. "You're serious Dean? You'd let me go out on a date with Gabriel? The angel who killed you a hundred times just for kicks?"

Dean shrugged. "Hey if he makes you happy then I'm not going to complain. That's what I want. You to be happy. So what do you say? You going to hold onto that note for a while?"

Sam looked down at the piece of faded yellow paper with the fancy black writing that could only be described as calligraphy that was written with a plain ink pen. "I...guess it wouldn't hurt anything. Worst that can happen is I get my heart broken again right?"

Dean smiled. "If he breaks your heart then I get to kick his ass and break his nose."

Sam chuckled at that, tucking the note away once more. "Like you'd stand a chance." He said before letting out a huge yawn. "Sorry. I had a hard time getting to sleep last night."

The elder hunter clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you head on inside? See if Bobby's got something that'll help you sleep. Then go take yourself a nice hot shower. You can skip the rest of dinner as long as you promise to eat more in the morning."

Sam smiled and leaned in and gave his brother a hug, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "Thanks for talking with me about this Dean. I know it's not really your thing."

Dean hugged him back tightly, hearing the tears in his voice. "I'm always going to be there for you Sammy. You needed this. It was the least I could do as your brother. Now," Dean said pulling back, "Get inside and get something to help you sleep before your shower. I'll be in few minutes. I want to finish my beer and food."

Sam smiled and nodded before standing and going into the house. Dean turned to look at the screen door, hearing Sam ask Bobby for something to help him sleep. He heard the older hunter say something about some pills he had upstairs. Dean waited until he heard them both go up the steps before turning to peer out into the darkness. He took a drink of his beer before glaring just to the right of the stairs where Sam had been sitting.

"I am going to say this once and only once. Right now he is willing to take the big risk of putting his heart in your hands because I told him too. Make no mistake that if you do anything other then hold it tight and treat it like it's the most precious thing in the world I will take everything I learned from my time in Hell and gladly use it on you." Dean said his green eyes cold. "Are we clear Gabriel?"

Gabriel and Castiel both stepped out of the darkness. The dark haired angel's face was a look of shock. Castiel almost couldn't believe the words that he had just heard fall from his boyfriend's lips. Not only had Dean threatened an archangel with bodily harm but he had done it under the promise of using what he had sworn to never use again. Not too sure what to make of the situation Castiel turned to his brother to gage Gabriel's reaction but the blonde was staring hard at the spot where Sam had been sitting with a look that was a mix of several emotions, none of which he could properly name.

"I said are we clear Gabriel?" Dean snapped, throwing his empty bottle into the garbage can just to the left of the angel, missing the blonde by a mere scant inches.

Those gold eyes finally lifted from the porch, having not even flinched at the bottle that was thrown at him. {Crystal clear. If I break his heart Dean, then I will willingly submit to whatever abuse you deem fit.}

"Good." The hunter nodded and stood, grabbing his plate before turning and heading back into the house, allowing the screen down to quietly shut behind him.


	6. Archangel Unbound

**Chapter 6: Archangel Unbound**

Sam ground the muscovite in the solid opal pestle until it was a fine powder and passed the whole thing to Gabriel. The Trickster carefully took it and dumped it slowly into the solid clear crystal quartz bowl on the concrete. Castiel glanced up from where he was carefully marking out runes in lamb's blood. Blue eyes followed the trail of green smoke for a minute before turning back to his work, dipping the petals of the white lily in the blood once more. Dean coughed a bit as he stirred the mixture in the bowl with a stick of birch wood.

Taking the pestle back Sam brought it over to the table and grabbed the clean one with the new ingredient that Bobby passed him. It was sheer luck that right after most of what they needed had been delivered that the eldest hunter had found a more powerful spell that could be used to unbind Gabriel's Grace. It still used most of what the angel needed but without the darker elements such as the werewolf fang and vampire heart. Grinding up the next stone Sam frowned as he didn't recognize this one but it was clear so he assumed it was most likely a crystal.

"After you grind that calcite Sam you're going to need to take these oils and add them to the bowl while Gabriel gets changed." Bobby said setting a jug of oil down on the table.

"Oils? As in more then one? Just what oils are we talking about?" Sam asked as Gabriel joined them, looking at the jug curiously.

"You want the whole list?" Bobby asked looking at the angel.

Gabriel nodded, pulling off the cap and taking a sniff before quickly pulling back, making a face a the strong smell. {Herbs for both physical and spiritual healing right?}

Bobby nodded. "Sage, woodruff, white ginger, carnation, lemongrass, fennel, saffron, hyssop, orange, cedar, juniper, pine, sandalwood, frankincense, and neroli."

Sam stared. "Fifteen? Why so many?"

"Sixteen if you count the Holy Oil. They all work towards one thing Sam. Put them together and you've got yourself a powerhouse. The spell says that you can use one or all of them. Since we're doing this on a archangel I figured it was better to be safe then sorry." Bobby said, opening his bag and passing Gabriel a length of linen cloth from it. "You are going to need to put that on. It says you can be naked but I figured you'd want some modesty, especially since the Binding required you to be that way and I doubt your brother was very nice about it."

Gabriel took the tan colored clothe and gave the hunter a soft smile and the shine of tears in his eyes was all the thanks the older hunter needed. He quickly disappeared behind some large crates to change. Sam finished with the second stone and brought it over to the spring water, holy water, and holy oil mixture. He slowly added the powder and this time the smoke that rose from the mixture was blue. Dean made a face and kept stirring, there was no smell but the smoke was harsh on his lungs.

As the youngest Winchester went back over to the table once more, Castiel stood, having finished marking out the runes for the ritual. The angel double checked his work, making sure there were no gaps in the large six pointed star. Since the spell they were using was designed to draw in more power in order to release the Binding easier then it required a much more powerful spell circle. He gave Dean a small smile and the hunter returned it before Sam came over and slowly added the jug of oils, the smoke this time was a soft glowing white. This time the eldest Winchester actually gagged at the smell but once everything was stirred his job was done and they all left the circle.

"Is that every Bobby?" He asked setting the stick down inside one of the points of the star.

"Yup. The lily, stick, two stones, holy water, holy oil, bowl, blood star, everything is ready." The eldest hunter said checking everything over even as he consulted his book. "Now we just need Gabriel and we can start whenever he's ready."

"How long does it take to change? Talk about being a girl." Dean muttered.

Bobby glared at him. "Bite your tongue boy! He's got to prepare himself. This isn't exactly going to be a walk in the park for him. This ritual is more powerful because it's using white magic but that doesn't mean it's going to be less painful. If anything it's probably a good thing he can't talk right now. I don't know how good his pain tolerance is but I still rather not hear an angel scream."

Dean flushed. "Sorry."

A shirt smacked ashamed hunter in the face and Gabriel gave him a weak grin as he came out dressed in the linen clothe. He went over to the where the book was and began reading it over once more to make sure that he knew what to do. Once the directions were committed to his memory he turned to face the circle. He stared at it for several long minutes until he felt a pair of very warms hands settle on his shoulders. He turned to find Sam looking at him with worry filled green eyes.

"I'd ask if you're okay Gabe but you're shaking. Scared or nervous?"

He made a face that luckily enough the hunter understood.

"Bit of both then huh?"

Gabriel nodded and took a deep breathe; he could do this.

"Hey...I meant to ask you. If this doesn't work then what will you do?"

With a weak smiled he used his fingers to make a gun, put it to his head, and pulled the trigger, watching as Sam flinched at his fake suicide.

"You don't really mean that do you?"

"Most angels, once they've lost their Grace, choose death." Castiel said softly. "To know what we once were and never be able to feel that anymore, death seems like such a better option. When I was Falling...there were a few times where I came very close. Using the Banishing Sigils on myself...That was the last time that I actively tried to end my life."

Dean came up behind his angel and wrapped his arms tightly around him and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. "What did I tell you about that Cas? I could care less about you having Grace or not. I love you and that will never change."

"I know that now Dean." Castiel said before turning back to Sam. "To be honest I have never seen an angel survive without their Grace for as long as Gabriel has. It is nothing short of a miracle."

"Well now we're getting his Grace back." Sam said giving the archangel a blinding smile.

Gabriel returned the smile as best he could with his nerves. The past week and a half he had begun slowly making small advances towards the hunter. Nothing big. A cup of coffee here, a fresh salad there, a nice shiny new laptop there. The last one had gotten him in a bit of trouble with Dean but the smile he got from Sam had ended up being worth the scolding. He had even been leaving little notes everywhere for Sam to find asking him out using various movie quotes and so far it had gotten him shy smiles and blushes but no answer. Maybe once he had his Grace back he'd get an actual answer.

Turning back to the table he grabbed a handful of holy water soaked salt and turned to face the circle again. He took two steps before freezing because the room blurred before his eyes and suddenly the warehouse he was in was a much different one. This one was old, dimly lit, and smelt of oil and rotting wood and- _he stumbled as he was roughly pulled over a rotting wooden pallet, the rusting nails digging deep into his legs, tearing through his jeans and leaving bloody gouges in their wake and pulling a sharp cry from him._

 _One of Lucifer's hands shifted from his bound wrists to tightly grip the back of his neck. "You've grown weak Gabriel! Running around pretending to be something you're not has turned you into a disgrace! You don't deserve those wings you're so proud of!"_

 _"If I don't deserve mine then you certainly don't deserve yours! I may have run away but when Father asked me to do my calling I did it even when I was in hiding! That's more then I can say for you! You betrayed our Family!" Gabriel spat, twisting sharply to try and break free of his older brother's painful grip. "You betrayed our Father!"_

 _"The only thing I am guilty of is loving our Father more then these disgusting things! How can you condemn me for that?!" Lucifer yelled, his hand moving from Gabriel's neck and into his hair, gripping those blonde locks tight before throwing him across the room._

 _Gabriel screamed as he hit one of the steel support beams. He felt several ribs crack but he couldn't do anything to heal himself. Lucifer had somehow found a pair of handcuffs and burnt the needed symbols in them turning them into a pair of crude Sigil Cuffs. The taller blonde descended on him again and the youngest archangel felt himself panic as he struggled to get away. Lucifer landed heavily on his back and he heard the unmistakable click of a pocket knife opening before he felt a hand fist into the back of his jacket. The sound of the knife slicing through clothe met his ears and a million horrible ideas of what his brother would do to him in his weakened state flashed before his eyes._

 _"Lucifer get off me you bastard!"_

 _"I don't think so Gabriel. I have something special in mind for you little brother. After all I didn't bring you back to life for nothing. I intend on getting my revenge on you and I know the prefect way to do it. Now hold still. I would hate to scar up that lovely skin of yours before I'm ready to." Lucifer said as the made short work of his jacket followed by his shirt and tank top._

 _It was only when that knife went lower and began to slice through first his belt, and then his pants that he began to fly into a true panic, flailing and screaming as he roughly stripped before being dragged into another room where a medical table, complete with straps, was waiting for him inside._

"Gabriel!"

Blinking rapidly the archangel looked around and realized that he was sitting on the floor and was being held tightly by both Sam and Castiel. He tasted blood in his mouth and his right hand was absolutely killing him. Gabriel let out a soundless noise of pain and turned intent on curling into Sam's chest but he was stopped but the sudden sound of a gun cocking. He looked up into the steady steel gray gaze of Bobby Singer, who had his pistol trained on him.

"Are you back with us?" Bobby asked coldly.

Gabriel took a deep, shaky breath and slowly nodded. The hunter watched him carefully for a few moments before the hammer on the gun was lowered and the weapon was replaced in the waistband of his pants. With that done the hunter turned and knelt down next to Dean, who was sporting a bloody face. His nose looked broken and his lips were badly split and it looked like he was missing some teeth. The blonde felt his stomach turn knowing now why his hand was killing him.

"Cas quick! The bucket!"

Gabriel sent a quick prayer of thanks to their Father as Castiel shoved the bucket under him just in time to catch the flood of vomit that came from him that just wouldn't seem to quit and he dimly heard Dean, of all people, asking if he was okay. ^Go heal him and leave me be. Once I stop vomiting I'll be okay. I just had a flashback of what Lucifer did again. I'm okay promise. Explain it to them while I get control.^ Grabiel sent to Castiel, since the younger angel was still tightly holding onto his wrist.

He felt Castiel leave his side, but not before his younger brother sent a small wave of Grace over him, and heard his brother healing the human as his vomiting finally slowed to a stop. He shoved the bucket away before it made him start up again. Gabriel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand wincing as he realized he broken it in the scuffle. Taking another deep breath he made to stand, grateful for the fact Sam was there to aid him, and pointed to the bowl of salt.

"Are you going to be okay Gabriel? That was a pretty bad flashback. Maybe we should wait and do this another night." Sam said softly, keeping a tight grip on his arm, as his legs were shaking horribly.

Gabriel shook his head and pointed to the bowl of salt again; he had to do this now.

"Gabriel I don't think-"

The blonde slapped the youngest Winchester's arm hard, drawing a hiss of pain from both of them before pointing at the bowl again. To the Tricckster's surprise, the bowl was suddenly being held in front of him. He looked up into the green eyes of Dean, who was softly smiling at him. He opened his mouth to tell the hunter he was sorry but Dean just shook his head and shoved the bowl closer to him.

"I know you didn't mean it Gabe. I saw the signs before anyone else did. I tried to stop the meltdown before it happened but the minute I touched you, you went off like a bomb." Dean said softly. "I should have known better. Let Cas heal you and then we'll get you fixed up okay?"

Gabriel nodded and suddenly he was being forced into a chair by Bobby. A flask was passed to him by the older hunter and he gladly took a drink. Castiel took his hand gently and healed the broken bones and the archangel was thankful that they weren't on a timeable. The spell could be performed anytime between midnight and three am and it was barely after twelve. Taking another drink he figured a few minutes wouldn't hurt and ten minutes later Gabriel found his legs were able to hold him once more.

Sam appraised him as he stood once more and took another handful of salt. "Gabriel are you sure you want to do this now?"

The blonde nodded and gave him a smile before he turned and headed for the circle once more. As he looked at the circle this time there were no flashbacks and he carefully made his way to the bowl. Gabriel carefully spread the some of the salt around the rim of the bowl, making sure not to get any into the water just yet. Using the hand that wasnt' holding the rest of the salt he dipped his hand in the mixture and began spreading it over the marks on his chest making then turn dark red.

Gabriel inspected the marks before quickly dipping the hand holding the salt into the bowl. He let the mixture seep into the salt before pulling it out and applying it to the marks as well. This time they burned and began to turn black and he hissed in pain. Gritting his teeth he noticed out of the corner of his eye that everyone had moved close enough to keep a close eye on him. Ignoring them he focused back on the task at hand.

Brushing away the extra salt the remaining stuck to the marks and the black had begun to seep into it as well. Repeating the words for the spell loudly and clearly in his mind, the blood on the floor began to catch fire, burning black to match everything else. Kneeling down Gabriel lifted the bowl with both hands and slowly began to pour it over his head. Much to his shock the water was warm, much like that from a hot spring and it didn't seem to stop either. He kept pouring and the bowl only emptied once he was completely drenched. Once the bowl was empty it shattered into a fine dust above his head.

Gabriel couldn't help but gasp as the pain in his chest flared as teh dust rained down on him. He doubled over, gasping as he felt the wounds on his chest reopen, his blood staining the salt. He felt his stomach turn again before the fire around him grew. Gritting his teeth he looked up and locked eyes with Sam before the fire flared until it licked at the ceiling cutting him off from everyone else. Sam, who was standing outside the fire panicked and took a step towards the fire, if Gabriel was in trouble then they would have no way to know since the Trickster was mute.

Castiel grabbed Sam's arm and held him tight. "Don't get any closer Sam. That fire will turn you to ashes should you get too close. I know that it is hard for you but you must have faith that Gabriel will come out of this whole once more."

"He could be dying in there Cas! If he gets in trouble we can't hear him if he needs us!" Sam protested. "This is dangerous!"

"Trust me Sam." Castiel said, his blue eyes locking with those green. "Gabriel will be fine. The chances of him losing his life are far less then when the Binding took place. We just have to wait until the spell finishes it's work!"

"And how long will that take?" Dean asked coming to stand next to them.

"The book didn't say." Bobby admitted.

Sam turned to look back at the fire, his heart sinking, yet even as it did the fire began to die. The four watched expectantly as the fire slowly went from black to white before it went out completely. As the flames died the three humans were left staring in awe at the archangel. Steam rose from his now completely dry body and behind him were six huge ten foot golden wings that were fanned completely out to fill the room. Castiel, while happy to see his brother's golden wings once more, was more concerned with the blood that was coming from the angel's nose and ears. Gabriel took two steps forward before his eyes rolled and he collapsed, with Sam rushing to catch him.

"Gabriel! Gabriel can you hear me?" The hunter asked, cradling the archangel close to his chest as those brillant wings disappeared in a burst of feathers.

Castiel placed a hand on the blonde's head and let out a sigh of relief at what he found. "He's fine Sam. He just exhausted. The blood is from his Grace surging as it was released. He just needs sleep and he'll be fine. Gabriel is truly an angel once more."

Sam couldn't help but smile even as he heard the whoops of cheer from his brother behind him or the sound of Bobby saying how he knew it'd work. To him, the only thing that mattered was the archangel who was sleeping peacefully against his chest.


	7. The Intent of A Spell

**Chapter 7: The Intent Of A Spell**

Dean bit back a curse as he nearly ran face first into a large book that was floating just inside the door to the kitchen and almost dropped his breakfast. Sam chuckled at him before turning back to his book while Bobby just shook his head, not even phased by it anymore. Castiel sent him an apologetic look as he grabbed the book along with a bottle of hunter's helper that was floating next to the stairs and returned both to the book case from where they originally came from. Dean turned to glare at the corner of the room where Gabriel was sitting even though it would do no good. The angel's eyes were closed and he had no control over what was happening around him at the moment which Castiel assured them was both normal and not dangerous to those present.

After getting his Grace back the archangel had slept for three days as his body healed from the trauma it had been put through during the past few years. As he slept the humans were fascinated to watch as the Trickster's scars slowly faded from view. His skin began to lose the paleness that had taken over and was soon back to it's former golden color. The angel's weight also came back, his body filling out once more and hiding his bones from sight. Though none of them would ever say it aloud, it had been painful to see what Lucifer had reduced his younger brother to and it was a relief to see him quickly recovering until there was no trace anything had ever happened.

When the angel woken up the first thing he had done was come downstairs with a grin and proceeded to make everyone breakfast. After he was done he had a quick conversation with Castiel before taking a seat in the corner and letting his wings out. Castiel explained that while Gabriel had been physically healed, his metal scars were what had him worried, the flashback before the ritual proving to be too much for the Trickster to cope with. Now that his Grace was back Gabriel feared what he could do should he have another episode; as an archangel his strength was ten times that of his Trickster power.

That lead to the archangel seating himself in the corner of the room and calling upon his powers as a healer. He had locked himself in a healing trace to try and deal with what had happened. Castiel explained that Gabriel was very good at healing mental and emotional scarring and what would equal years of therapy could easily be done in a few hours. Apparently Gabriel had wanted to make sure that he was safe to be around because he had been sitting in his trance for three days now, his Grace occasionally making appearances in little streams of thin white-gold energy that trailed around the room, or in Dean's case, a floating book to the face.

Taking a seat on the couch Dean turned to Bobby, who was comparing the sketches they had taken of the symbols that were around that angel's neck. "How's the search going Bobby? You find anything on those yet?"

The eldest hunter threw his pen down and pushed his lamp back down on the desk again. "Some of these symbols are angelic and some are Enochian, which Cas was kind enough to translate. There are some others here that are demonic script, which are hard enough to translate as is, but as for the last ones I can't make heads or tails of them. I've never seen them before and neither has Cas or Gabe and I can't seem to find a damn thing on them anywhere. I don't know what else to do."

"There has got to be something Bobby." Sam said from his end of the couch near the blonde, setting aside his book on demonic symbols. "I mean every spell has to have a counter right? If not a counter then a way to get around it."

"I don't know what to tell you Sam." Bobby admitted. "I've looked through every book I have and have used almost every resource at my disposal. I got nothing."

"I hate to ask this," Dean said around a mouth full of french toast, "but what resources haven't you used yet and can they be trusted?"

Bobby looked over at Gabriel, who was sitting still as a statue, and if not for the rise and fall of his chest, one might think he was just that. "I do have one last person I can try but no one is going to like it. It's the best source for demonic information I have and hasn't let me down yet. Even if he is a pompous ass. I'm just worried about Gabriel needing protection in that trance of his."

Castiel, who had been staring at Gabriel, picked up a vase. "Do you hold any personal attachment to this object?" The angel asked softly, his blue eyes never leaving his brother. "I will repair it but I would not wish to cause you distress."

"No why?" Bobby asked with a glare.

The dark haired angel suddenly chucked the glass at the blonde hard. The others jumped knowing there was nothing they could do but as it turned out there was nothing to worry about. The vase stopped roughly a foot from the archangel, spinning slowly in the air, suspended in mid flight by a single pencil thin stand of white-gold glowing Grace. The strand vanished and the vase suddenly hit the ground and shattered sending glass everywhere. With a wave of his hand Castiel repaired it and picked it up and placed it back on the shelf.

"Gabriel needs no protection right now." Castiel said. "I would pray to God for mercy for anyone who would be stupid or brave enough to try and touch him with ill intent right now. Gabriel is not in control right now, his Grace is and it does not discern friend from foe."

Bobby nodded and pulled out a slim black cell phone and headed towards the door. "Let me go make a call real quick. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Twenty minutes later found Sam, Dean, and Castiel, glaring at the man who was now standing in the middle of the Singer house. Immaculate as always in a bespoke suit, The King of Hell had come in with the eldest hunter. He had appeared outside no sooner then Bobby had placed the call. The hunter had apparently taken the time to explain things to the demon before letting him in. Which explained why Crowley was now staring at Gabriel's still form with a mix of shock and awe, despite the fact that the two other hunters and angel had their weapons out and pointed at him.

"You weren't lying were you?" Crowley asked, his brown eyes glued to the archangel, watching as a thread of Grace left the angel to make it's way around the room before going up Sam's arm and caressing his hair before vanishing.

"Why would I lie about something this serious?" Bobby snapped.

"Can he hear us?" Crowley asked waving a hand at the angel and garnering no response. "And does he always put out this much power?"

"He's in a healing trance. His Grace is protecting him from anyone with ill intent such as yourself." Castiel spat.

"I don't want to hurt him." The Scotsman said. "Just wondering how safe he is to be around is all. He's glowing like an atom bomb."

"He's safe." Bobby said. "Now will you come look at these please?"

"Just one more question. How long has he been here?" Crowley asked bending down to get a better look at the angel's slack face.

Bobby nervously shuffled his papers. "A month."

The demon turned to face him. "And you never thought to tell me? That would have been a nice surprise. I drop by for a visit only to get smote by an archangel."

"I told you what Lucifer did to him during our last call." Bobby snapped. "Now get over here!"

With a sigh the Hell King turned and went over to the desk. "Alright, I'll bite. What are we having issues with?"

Bobby showed him the paper. "This is what's around his neck right now. Well, neck and collar bone. It was done right after his Grace was bound."

Crowley picked up the paper and began reading it over, frowning as he took in every symbol. "This is for...And that one... That doesn't make sense but...and that one doesn't look right."

"What wrong?" Sam asked, coming over, his gun still in his hand.

Crowley pointed at the paper to one symbol that had been hastily drawn out by Dean. "I need to see this symbol right here. I need to see where it's at and if it really is this symbol."

"Why?" Dean asked. "What so special about that one symbol?"

"It's not the symbol. It's the intent behind it." The demon said. "Like I can say 'That's a cock.' I could be talking about an actual rooster, a lie, or about your naughty bits. Get my drift?"

"So this symbol could mean different things?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"Exactly. Which is why I need to know the placement and make sure that it really is that symbol. I'd hate to have an angry archangel coming after me again for giving you the wrong information."

The hunters turned to look at Castiel. It was his choice since Gabriel was his brother. With a nod Castiel went to sit next to the blonde, with the Scotsman trailing after them. The dark haired angel was grateful that Gabriel was wearing one of the button down shirts he loved so much as it allowed him easy access to his neck. Once he opened the shirt enough he carefully and slowly ran his Grace over the runes, watching as they momentarily turned black. There was a flash and he turned to see that the demon had taken a picture of the symbols.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" Dean asked.

Crowley turned to glare at him. "I didn't really want to disturb him the first time but you need my help right? Then I need to be able to see these. This is the best way to go about it. I get to look anytime I want and we don't wake the sleeping beast." He passed Sam his phone. "Can you enlarge the image and print if off? Thanks mate. I'll be right back. I need to go grab the book I'll need. The Lucifian tongue is not my first language. It's not even my sixth."

With that the demon vanished without a trace. Frowning Castiel fixed Gabriel's shirt, having felt bad for messing with his clothes and body without the angel's permission. He turned back to find Sam plugging the demon's phone into his computer and quickly doing as he was asked. As he stood Dean came over to him with a look of puzzlement.

"What's the Lucifian tongue other then a really bad sounding blow job?" Dean asked.

"I am unsure. I have never heard of it." Castiel admitted.

"Nor would you." The demon said reappearing with a battered black book in his hands. "You'll be hard pressed to find any but the oldest demons who know about it much less speak it. Lucifer and his first born children used it. Lilith spoke it and so did Alistair. Those sweet nothings he whispered in your ear that you never understood but made your blood race and heart pound? That was it."

Dean swallowed hard, shuddering. "I remember that."

Crowley gave him a smirk. "Arousing wasn't it? Don't be ashamed. I think that was the whole reason Lucifer made it. Your reaction was normal. Now can I have my picture?"

Sam glared and shoved it and the phone at the demon. "If this wasn't for Gabriel then I'd tell you exactly where to stick both of those."

"Lucky for me then. Do you mind Robert?" Crowley asked pointing to the desk.

The eldest hunter moved and the demon took his spot spreading out the book, notes, and picture. Within minutes the King of Hell was immersed in his work. Bobby waited until he was sure that the Scotsman was deep into his work before he went a made a cup of tea and placed it next to the demon along with some cookies. The other ate them without even realizing it or looking up, checking and cross checking the symbols. It was evening before the demon let out a loud curse that started everyone.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked coming to look over the demon's shoulder.

"I was wrong. I thought this symbol meant 'bind' but this is a different symbol. It's almost identical to 'bind'." Crowley said showing them a page with a symbol on it.

Dean glanced between the picture and the book. "They look the same to me."

"No they aren't Dean." Sam said point at the picture. "Look. This symbol is slanted a bit more and has sharp points at it's ends, almost like in calligraphy. These are rounded and nearly vertical."

"Sam's right. These are not the same symbols." Castiel said comparing the two. "The slightest difference can change the meaning of a symbol entirely."

"Bingo." Crowley said. "Two different symbols."

"So if this one on Gabriel isn't 'bind' then what does this it mean?" Bobby asked.

"That's what you aren't going to like." Crowley said flipping to a different page, revealing the same symbol. "This is the symbol for 'slavery'. Now that we know what all the symbols are we know the true intent behind the spell."

"Wait so Lucifer is turning his baby brother into a slave?" Dean snapped.

Crowley shook his head. "Don't you listen you stupid squirrel? Remember the cock? It's not the symbol but the intent behind it. In this case he's used more then one language in order to get what he wanted done."

"Which was what? He took Gabe' s voice, isn't that enough?" Sam said.

"Not really. These other two symbols are 'power' and 'connection'." Crowley said. "Good old Lucifer did two things when he cast this spell. First, he made it so that Gabriel could no longer use his voice. There's no damage so he technically still has his voice meaning it can be recovered."

"Well that's good right?" Dean said. "So then that means the whole 'silence eternal' spew was nothing more the bullshit. I figured that much."

"Yes and no." The demon said. "In this case Lucifer made sure that as long as this spell remains active then your archangel will never speak another word aloud again. That's not the main purpose to this spell though. He had something a little darker in mind."

"I did not think Lucifer would cast a spell like this simply out of spite." Castiel said. "Though he is cruel he always had a reasoning behind his actions. The binding of Gabriel's voice made no sense to me as I saw no benefit from it being done."

"In this case he has a very good plan with a big benefit." The King of Hell stated. "He didn't bind Gabriel's voice in a traditional sense so much as he confiscated it. Since Gabriel is known as 'The Messenger of God' it makes sense that his voice could be used to do great things. I heard tell that during the war that it was Gabriel's voice that rallied that angels under Michael's banner against Satan."

Sam shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "What are you saying Crowley?"

The King of Hell let out a dark smile at the matching expressions of realization on everyone's faces, they all knew what he was saying but they needed it to be spoken in order to fully believe the words. "Lucifer didn't bind Gabriel's voice. He stole it."

Every object in the Singer house began to rattle at the demon's words. Castiel's eyes went wide and he grabbed both Sam and Dean and flung them to the floor, landing between them and using his own wings to shield them. Crowley, also sensing the sudden danger, grabbed Bobby and flung them both under the desk. Everyone made it just in time as every piece of glass in the house shattered, sending shards flying everywhere, some even embedding themselves in whatever they struck.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted once the shaking had stopped and Castiel removed his wings. "What the hell was that?"

"Gabriel..." Castiel whispered, the name sounding like a prayer falling from the angel's lips.

Dean turned and was aware of Sam sitting up to look as well. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed both Bobby and Crowley emerging from under the desk, both warily looking in the same direction as everyone else. Standing in the same corner where he had been sitting, was Gabriel, who's golden wings and eyes were now glowing white hot with the power of his unbound Grace.

^I am going to kill my brother.^


	8. Deals and Sleeping Arrangements

**Chapter 8: Deals and Sleeping Arrangements**

"Make no mistake it can be undone but I don't know how well it's going to work." Crowley admitted as he stood next to Gabriel, looking over the archangel's shoulder at the translated symbols. "Spells like this tend to be harder to undo the longer they stay on. I'd say considering low long you've been without your power combined with the amount of power he can pull you've got about roughly between a six months to two years before this does becomes permanent."

"Okay so how do we undo it?" Sam asked.

"That is what I am not sure of." The King of Hell admitted. "There many ways to cast a spell like this and without knowing exactly what he used to cast it or how it was done then I've got nothing. Much as I hate to say this, and please don't smite me for it, unbinding your Grace was a mistake. Probably one that Lucifer was counting on you to make."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asked.

"With Gabriel only having access to the Pagan magic he used as Loki it limited the amount of power that Lucifer could pull from him." Castiel said, a slightly worried look on his face. "Now that his Grace is unbound there's no telling how much power Lucifer could be pulling from him or exactly what he's using Gabriel's power for."

"Can't you take a wild guess?" Bobby snapped.

"I have no knowledge of anything that the power of Gabriel's voice could be used for."

^Don't you Castiel?^ Came Gabriel's voice in their heads once more, like a warm blanket being pulled over their senses. ^Think about what my power is capable of. Think of everything that you've heard that I can do as the Messenger. You weren't there during the war but you remember the stories. You remember our times together. Think Castiel.^

The dark haired angel frowned. He thought back to when he was a fledgling and to the times he spent with Gabriel. About how the archangel would wrap him in his wings and sing to him and tell him stories. Even when the war was in full swing Gabriel still found the time visit the safe havens to spend time with them. The archangel would sing to them and tell them stories and every time he did it left them feeling warm and tingly. He remembered Raphael showing up on several occasions and yelling, screaming at the youngest archangel not to waste his power on a bunch of fledgling that most likely wouldn't even survive.

Shaking his head he forced himself deeper into the memory. He could clearly remember Raphael telling Gabriel that he was wasting his power by infusing it in a bunch of runts that most likely wouldn't survive their training. Instead Raphael had demanded that Gabriel return to the battlefield and use his power to keep their side fighting and in perfect health so they could win. The blonde had proceeded to tell the dark skinned angel exactly in what painful way he could leave in or else he would make what Lucifer could do seem like child's play. Michael had shown up not long after that tell Raphael that while yes, Gabriel did have an obligation to the war, that he also had one to the fledglings.

Castiel tried to make sense of the memory. It sounded almost like Gabriel could use his voice alone to not only heal but to infuse other angels with power as well. If that were true then Lucifer could use that same power to infuse his demons with enough power to start another apocalypse. One where this time they might not be able to come out of top even with God on their side. He looked back up at Gabriel to find the other angel watching him.

"You can heal." Castiel said softly. "And you can use your voice to give other angels power. I remember Raphael fighting with you about it during the war. Michael broke it up."

^Not only angels. I can use my voice to give power to any I deem worthy. I only used it a few times. Mainly on my older brothers. The other one I used it on was my favorite seraph.^ Gabriel said with a smile. ^You always were too cute for me to resist.^

"So Satan plans to use your voice to give power to a bunch of his demons. What good will that do?" Dean asked. "I mean it's not like he can get out again right?"

"He can't get out but that doesn't mean he's helpless. He still has his loyal little pets running around and jumping at his command." Crowley said. "Worse then roaches. Every time I kill one it seems like another one pops up."

^We need to know my brother's plan and what he's doing right now.^ Gabriel said softly. ^I don't want us rushing blindly into this. I would go to hell myself but being an archangel my power would give me away and most likely increase the amount of power he can get from me. You can't go either Castiel. Your Grace would give you away as well.^

"Okay so then what we need is a way to get one of Lucifer's cronies and make him spill the beans." Dean said. "Easy enough."

"The demons who serve Lucifer are among the oldest." Castiel said. "If we are dead set on capturing one then we need to be careful. They are clever and will most likely see through most of the traps we set."

Sam grinned. "So then we think outside the box. Do something really elaborate and distract them with that so they'll never see the simple thing coming. I mean after all, we're known for being creative. We use that to our advantage."

"Like a bait and switch deal?" Dean asked. "Not bad. See? Collage paid off Sammy."

"Bite me."

"Gross."

^Good plan guys but you're forgetting one little detail.^

"What did we forget?" Sam asked confused.

^How would we get the peon to tell us what we need? These are Lucifer's chosen. They aren't afraid of pain or torture.^ Gabriel reminded them as he headed into the kitchen for some food. ^These demons are the ones that were driven by the seven sins. Those demons are only interested by what drives them. Greed. Lust. Wrath. Pride. Gluttony. Envy. Sloth. Lilith was a fine example of Pride. Alistair was Wrath. See the pattern?^

"Okay so is there anything we could use to try to convince them to help us?"

"We have nothing that they might want unless you feel like finding one that seeks Lust. You were very good at dabbling in that one Dean." Castiel said, with a straight face.

Sam fought back a smile as he looked at his brother. "I think your boyfriend just called you a whore Dean."

"Ha ha. Enough with the jokes. Let's just figure out a way to snag a demon and make him work for us without him deciding to stab us in the back and go running back to Lucifer the first chance he gets. Or if you want how about I start dabbling in Wrath right now?"

Crowley watched the four interact before turning to look for the older hunter. Bobby was sitting at his desk straightening up all the papers they had used and was putting everything away. With a grin he came over and began helping before his hands traveled up the hunter's arms and to his shoulders. He began rubbing out the tension he found there and was surprised that the other four in the room didn't even seem to notice as they were so involved in their plan making.

"Are they doing that intentionally?" Crowley asked the hunter softly.

"Doing what? The bickering?" Bobby asked confused.

"No. Making a plan to find a demon that will do what they want. Are they just toying with me or did they actually forget that they have the King of Hell standing in your den?" He said moving onto the hunter's neck.

Bobby let out a low moan. "Are you kidding? When those boys first found Gabriel the stupid angel ran not once, not twice, but three times. The last time he tried to run Cas got involved and broke his wrist which was how this whole thing got started."

"So I take it that the Mouse isn't big on asking for help then?" The Scotsman asked as those hands worked their way back down.

"You got that right. Tell him you want to help and see what happens." Bobby said leaning forward a bit to let those hands work. "When we said we were going to help he started doing things like buying groceries, paying for a car and the parts to fix it, paying to use my garage, those kind of things."

"Paying his debts huh?" Crowley asked. "Well he won't have to worry about me. I've already got what I want. Have you decided to tell them or should we just let them figure it out?"

"They're smart. They'll figure it out sooner or later." Bobby said softly. "Want to stay tonight?"

"Not tonight. I'll stay once I get things rolling for the little dream team over there." Crowley said.

Bobby nodded and felt the demon move away. Standing, he stretched glad that his sore back was gone thanks to the demon. He watched as Crowley moved to stand in the center of room again. Bobby put both hands over his ears as he watched the King of Hell raise his fingers to his lips. The demon let out a loud whistle that brought the house to a stop. Shaking his head, the hunter retired to his own room.

Crowley gave them a grin. "Right then. Now that I have your attention, what do you want me to say to dear old Dad?" Two stunned looks of disbelief locked onto him followed by one of curiosity, and one that was just blank. "What? You need a demon that can freely move about hell and won't stab you in the back. I'm offering."

^Thank you for that but I can't ask you to get involved.^ Gabriel said, grabbing a plate of food from the microwave.

"Hate to break it to you mate, but I'm already involved. There aren't any demons topside that know the Lucifian tongue." Crowley said. "So that means the only one who would know about it is me. You've already got me neck deep in this. Might as well join you since you're drowning."

Gabriel frowned and looked down at the food.

"Is that a yes then?"

^What's your price then? Blood or feathers?^

Castiel stepped in front of his brother. "Gabriel you can't be serious. You can't give a demon angel feathers or blood. Do you know what would happen?"

^I do. It would mean he has a right to ask anything of me for the rest of my existence. I also have nothing else to barter with Castiel. I can't give up any of my Grace, not with the way it's tied to me. I also have no ties to heaven anymore. This is all I have.^

"Hey Mouse! Pay attention for a minute would you?" Crowley snapped. "And you, go feed your squirrel or pet your moose. We are trying to dicuss business right now. Let the adults talk please."

Castiel turned to glare at the demon and opened his mouth but Gabriel placed a hand on his arm to stop him. The younger angel seemed to fume before suddenly disappearing. He didn't go far as they heard him taking his anger out in the field out back. Dean frowned and sent his brother a glance who nodded before turning away to go get his angel. It was only once the screen door shut that Gabriel turned back to the Scotsman.

^So what is your price?^ Gabriel asked again, staring at him with resignation.

Crowley gave him a grin. "Never met an angel like you before. So willing to make deals with demons. You are definitely not like your brothers."

^Too much time spent living as Loki. Now I'll ask you again. Price?^

"I hear you asking. However I am still waiting on the message I'm suppose to give to Lucifer." He said with a smile. "Can't name a price without knowing the value of the product."

Gabriel frowned. ^Tell him what you want. Tell him I'm trying to get my voice back. Tell him that I'm in league with the Winchesters. Tell him I'm sleeping with you and any demon you feel like whoring me out to just to get my voice back if it makes you happy.^

"Right then. I'm not suicidal so I won't be telling him that last one. I heard about what he did to poor little Castiel for attacking Michael. Not going to risk that even if he is in the Cage." Crowley said, drawing a confused look from the angel. "But I will tell him about the rest. I'll be back once I have something to tell you. Think you can keep them out of trouble for that long? These two are, at best, functional morons."

^I can. Now what do you want?^

Crowley sent the angel an evil grin. Gabriel held his ground as the demon came closer. He saw Sam move and used his Grace to pin the hunter in place. He couldn't let the young hunter get hurt because he was making a deal with a demon. The blonde startled when the demon suddenly leaned in close to him and he realized that he was now pinned between the Hell King and the counter. He turned his head away, his heart pounding, not knowing what to expect. He wouldn't be allowed to defend himself while sealing a deal. The demon was pulling back suddenly, the fresh pie that Gabriel had made earlier in his grasp. Gabriel let out a shaky breath, both confused and relieved.

"Thanks for the pie mate. See you soon." The demon said vanishing.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Gabriel released him. "And never do that to me again. You have no idea just how scared I was."

^You were scared? I think I need to change my pants.^ Gabriel said with a weak smile before he broke into a huge yawn. ^Damn. I can't believe I'm so tired already.^

"I thought angels didn't get tired." Sam said as the archangel turned and began digging into his food. "Cas doesn't need sleep."

^Cassie didn't just spend three days in a healing trance on top of expending a bunch of Grace not only in anger but also in using this telepathy in such a way that my angelic voice is translated into English for you humans.^ Gabriel said. ^It takes a lot or energy and I also haven't had access to my Grace for so long that I need to get back into the swing of things. And for the record...Cassie could sleep if he really wanted too. Most of us just don't feel the need to.^

Sam couldn't help but stare as the angel finished in minutes what was once a heaping plate of food. "So you heading to bed then?"

The blonde shrugged. ^Maybe. I should but I don't really want to.^

"Why not?" The hunter asked.

Gabriel was silent as he turned and poured himself a glass of milk before warming it up in the microwave. ^It's stupid.^

"Only if you don't tell it to me." Sam countered, hoping it would work.

The microwave beeped and the angel pulled out the milk and blew on it a bit before taking a sip. ^I really don't want to sleep alone. I've been alone all this time and sleeping with Castiel the other day? That was the first halfway descent night of sleep I've had since before Lucifer Fell. Back when we were still happy, when we were still a family. I didn't realize how much I missed it.^

Sam felt his heart break a bit at the forlorn expression on the angel's face and made a spilt second decision. "Why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed okay? I know something that might help. Meet me in my room in fifteen minutes okay?"

Gabriel frowned but nodded and watched as the hunter gave him a quick smile before turning and heading up the stairs. Shaking his head he reached out with his Grace to check on his younger brother. He pulled back sharply when he realized what was going on. It seemed like those two were finally forming their mating bond. He'd need a new field to watch clouds in after that. Finishing his milk he deposited the cup in the sink and headed upstairs to change.

Going into his room he stripped down and decided to just wear his boxers to sleep in since he normally got too hot. Deciding to change first he finally settled on a pair of deep violet colored silk boxers. Once changed he tried to quell the butterflies that had appeared in his stomach as he walked down the hall to Sam's room. Raising his hand he knocked softly and the door was opened by a smiling Sam who was dressed in a pair of gray cotton sleep pants.

"I half expected some kind of whimsical pajamas with maybe ducks or bunnies." Sam said with a smile. "That's a nice color on you. I like it."

Gabriel fought a flush. ^Thanks. I tired those but most are wool and I get too hot. This time of year anything more then silk boxers and I tend to roast.^

"It's fine." Sam said letting him in and shutting and locking the door behind him.

Gabriel glanced first at the turned down sheets on the bed, then to the locked door. ^Should I be afraid?^ He teased trying to quell his nerves.

Sam flushed. "Secret code. If the door is locked at Bobby's then they know I don't want to be disturbed. So climb in."

Knowing it was too late to back out the angel climbed into the bed. Gabriel was shocked when he felt the hunter climb into bed with him. He should have known what was going to happen but his brain had been short circuiting since Sam had asked him to his room. He knew the the hunter wasn't going to ask him for sex but just the thought of being in bed with the man he loved was a bit much so soon. The blonde also knew that if he got too uncomfortable then Sam would do anything in his power to try and make him feel more at ease.

The brunette turned out the light and pulled the covers up over them both before spooning behind him close enough that Gabriel could feel the heat of the human's body but they were not quite touching. The angel realized that Sam must have picked up on how he was feeling and was giving him a choice. He could either curl into the hunter or he could just bask in the warmth of another person. Either way he would still have the comfort that he was so desperately seeking.

Deciding to take the plunge, he sent a quick prayer to his Father in hopes that everything work out just fine. Gabriel inched backwards slowly until his back was pressed firmly against the hunter's chest. Sam smiled and slowly wrapped an arm around the angel's waist, being careful not to startle him. Much to his joy, Gabriel's own fingers sought out his and the two intertwined, and Sam's couldn't stop his smile from growing and buried his face in that blonde hair. Gabriel, though the hunter couldn't see, was also smiling. Sleeping in the same bed with Sam, was better then he thought it would be.

Without thinking about it Gabriel let his body fully relax, something he hadn't truly done since his flight from heaven, barring his time in the field with Castiel. Even then he didn't fully relax, his senses still on hyper vigilant since the loss of his Grace. He felt the fingers of Sam's other hand reach up and slowly slip into his hair and he couldn't help but nuzzle into those fingers. It reminded his of the days before the Fall. Days where he was safe and happy.

Sam gently brushed his lips across the back of the angel's neck. "Go ahead and sleep Gabe. You can relax tonight. I'm here okay? If you need anything at all just wake me up okay?"

Gabriel nodded too tired to answer and he felt the answering chuckle in his hair. His last thought was that he could really get used to doing this every night.


	9. First Meetings and Kisses

**Chapter 9: First Meetings and Kisses**

Crowley carefully made his way down into the lowest reaches of hell. He had spent the better part of a day trying to figure out what to say to Lucifer when he came face to face with the knew there was only so much he could say that wouldn't end with him being gutted even if Satan was locked in the Cage. In the end he had decided to make a fake contract with Gabriel's name forged to it. All he had to do now was play his cards right and hope that he came out of top.

Stepping out into the wide open space he glanced around making sure that there were no surprises waiting for him. Even so he had his guards and hell hounds fan out and survey the area just in case. That done he sauntered towards bars where he could see Lucifer watching him curiously. Putting on a smile he sauntered forward to greet the Devil. He held out the offering of several old tomes and much to his surprise Satan took them with a nod of thanks.

"Morning. Figured that maybe you'd want something to read." Crowley said with a smile.

Lucifer sat the books aside. "They'll do for when I get too bored. Now what do you want in exchange? I know my children as well as I know my own heart. You would never bring a gift unless you planned on getting something in return."

The Scotsman smiled and snapped his fingers and a one of the demons brought him a chair to sit in. "And you'd be right. I'm sure you are aware that I have had my dealings with the Winchesters. We have 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours' deal going."

The smile the Devil gave him sent chills down his spine even if he didn't show it. "They're just a means to an end am I right?"

"Exactly. So imagine my surprise when I get a call two days ago from them about some demonic symbols that they can't translate nor can they seem to find anywhere." Crowley said holding out one of the drawn symbols that Dean had done.

The laugh that came from the Fallen was chilling. "So they managed to cross paths with my baby brother did they? So I take it you need my help translating the Lucifian symbols?"

"Not at all. I have a book for that." Crowley admitted. "I translated it for them not knowing that what I was translating was a spell around your brother's neck. I have to admit, he's beautiful. Your brother I mean."

Lucifer glared. "So if you didn't come down here to ask about the spell then what did you come to ask about? Certainly not about my brother's beauty."

Crowley smiled and summoned two glasses of whisky and passed one to the blonde. "I was actually wondering if what I was told was true. If you are using the power of Gabriel's voice to infuse your demons with power."

"Is that what my darling brother thinks I'm doing with his power?" Lucifer asked with a smile. "While I am flattered that he thinks I'm using his power on a bunch on demons, I have found out that I can't. Turns out infusing angelic power into a demon like that makes them explode. Took me ten demons to figure that out. Actually I figured it out on the first one. The other nine were just for kicks."

"So then if you aren't infusing demons with the power then what are you doing with it?" Crowley asked, now more then curious as to what the Devil was planning.

Lucifer grinned. "As I found out during the War, my little brother's voice was good for more then I ever thought possible. I saw him use his voice to turn our brethren against me without hesitation. I saw him infuse Michael and Raphael with his power to keep them fighting. I even saw him use his voice alone to heal wounds that would have killed most. Michael might have been God's Warrior and I may have been His Morningstar but Gabriel was truly the voice of my Father."

Crowley frowned. "That didn't answer my question."

The Devil shrugged. "I've been experimenting with it. Seeing just how far I can bend others to my will using it. Demons bend easily to my will, doing anything I ask without question. Once I was certain I had a enough practice I turned my attention to a different test subject. Turns out that Michael is far harder to control then any demon."

"So you're using it against Michael." Crowley said. "Interesting. Just how well is that working?"

Lucifer shrugged. "It wears off after a time but during that time I can make him do anything I want. So far my big brother has been using his own power to weaken my Cage. Enjoy your title of King of Hell while you can. I'll be having it back soon."

The Scotsman made a mental note to ask Gabriel about that before he started smiling. "Since that's the case I guess I'll let you get back to it. After all it seems we both have our own angel to torment and I really should be getting back to mine."

"Excuse me?" Lucifer said, his voice cold as ice.

"We both have our own angel to torment." Crowley said. "Speaking of which, the real reason I came down here was to say thank you. If it hadn't been for you I would never have gotten my hands on such a desperate angel."

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer snapped, glaring at the King of Hell.

"Your brother. You have no idea just how desperate you've made him. He's willing to do anything to get his voice back. And I do mean anything." Crowley said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "He'd even go as far as signing a contract to become a demon's personal play toy if it meant getting his voice back. If it hadn't been for you then I never would have gotten a chance to bed an angel."

Lucifer's face went blank. "You're lying. Gabriel would never make a deal with a demon."

Crowley pulled out the contract and passed it to a demon, who handed it to the Devil. "Plain as day right there. He read and agreed to everything written on that paper in your hands."

The blonde read over the paper, his eyes turning hard and his face going red as he took in the words before turning his glaring gaze back to the demon. "You've taken my Baby Brother and turned him into nothing more then human whore!"

"I know right?" Crowley said with a smile. "It's nice isn't it? The best part is he agreed to this until I can figure out how to return his voice to him."

Lucifer crumpled the paper in his hands. "You want the counter to the spell then."

"Not at all. I promised Gabriel that I would come talk to you about the spell." The Scotsman said softly. "And so I have. We've talked plenty about it. Now that I've kept my promise I can go back home and bend him over my desk again."

"You've lied to my Baby Brother." Lucifer stated. "You are violating your own contract."

"I said I would talk to you about the spell. I did. I said I would ask you what you planned to do with his power. I have. I also said that I would find a way to undo it. I just didn't say when I would." The demon said standing. "You see...The way I figure it is that I have an archangel under my power. The last archangel. With him under my power I could easily take over heaven. Not to mention have him in my bed every night doing whatever I want to him. I call that a win-win situation."

"You can't seriously expect to believe that Gabriel won't figure out your little scam." Lucifer snarled out. "He'll figure it out and when he does my Baby Brother-"

"He won't be able to do a damn thing about it because he signed the contract!" Crowley snapped. "Your brother has become my whore because of you. Doesn't that make you proud?"

"Release him." Came the barely heard whisper.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"What would it take for you to release him from his contract?" Lucifer asked softly.

Crowley stared at Satan in disbelief. "You want me to end is contract? That doesn't seem like something you'd do."

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Nothing. I'm not willing to give him up." Crowley said. "I might bring him down for a visit though. Not like you get much action down here anyway am I right?"

Lucifer let out a snarl. "If you touch my Baby Brother again make no mistake I will tear you to pieces!"

Crowley eyed the Fallen. "You'd have to catch me first. It was nice talking to you. Enjoy your books. I'll stop by for another visit soon."

The Hell King turned and began walking away. Lucifer screamed behind him, demanding he come back. He ignored the Devil and kept walking. He had found out far more then he thought he would. Now he just needed to get back and tell the darling dream team what he found. Crowley was certain that he would have to make another appearance before Satan and he was even more certain that Gabriel was going to have to be at his side acting like a good slave. He just hoped the Winchester's wouldn't kill him when he explained everything.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam smiled as he laid in his bed savoring the warmth that he was wrapped in. He was sure that it was late morning by now but he didn't care. Last night had been nothing short of amazing. Even though they did nothing but hold onto each other and sleep it felt amazing. He hadn't even felt that sense of peace when he was with Jess. It was strange to think he had found it in a short, annoying, blonde, male vessel wearing, archangel. If anyone had told him this was going to be in his future he probably would have died laughing.

Right now he was savoring the strange warmth that seemed to come from the angel. It was strange that this warmth was located two inches left of his heart and one inch down. It took him some time to work out that that exact spot had been were the runes sealing the archangel's Grace were. They had been fanned out in a circle around that one spot. Sam gently flexed his fingers against that heated flesh, knowing that just under the skin lay the angel's Grace.

However the warmth he was feeling wasn't only coming from the spot under his fingers. It was also coming from the golden feathers of the large wings he had been wrapped in. The brunette wasn't too sure how it had happened but at some point during the night Gabriel's wings had appeared. While that didn't seem like anything strange, it was that fact that somehow three of those massive wings had ended up under the hunter that had him confused. After all Sam was pretty sure he would remember the feeling of them being shoved under him.

It also led to a change in their position. When Sam had finally succumbed to sleep, he had still been wrapped around the smaller man, treating him much like a life sized angel toy. Somehow they had shifted and now he was pressed chest to chest against Gabriel. Both of the blonde's arms had been wrapped as tightly around him as those wings, holding him tight. His head was resting on the angel's shoulder and his hand was over where that warmth resided. And the best part was, neither of them had a single nightmare once. Sam couldn't even remember the last time he had slept through the night.

"What are you doing?"

Sam glanced down to see Castiel standing at the foot of his bed, his head tilted in that cute little way he always did when he was confused. "I was sleeping. And I had the door locked for a reason Cas."

"I am aware." The angel admitted. "I was just concerned when I did not find Gabriel in his room. I did not realize that the two of you had decided to have colitis."

The hunter blinked, not believe what he was hearing. "You...You think Gabe and I had sex?"

The head tilt was back. "Did you not? You both seem to be in a well relaxed state, your hair is unkempt, and you both seem to be lacking attire."

"We are both wearing pants Cas!" Sam hissed. "And I'll show you if Gabriel ever decides to let me up!"

"Have you agreed to date him Sam? Because the way Gabriel is holding you is the way an angel would hold a mate or a potential mate. It is a way for us to not only show the strength of our Grace but also the strength of our wings." Castiel said. "If you do not mind me saying it, I believe that you would make a wonderful mate for Gabriel. He needs someone like you Sam. Much like the way I need Dean. You complete Gabriel the way Dean completes me."

Sam heaved a sigh. "Cas, you are my friend and I care deeply for you so I only going to tell you this once understand?"

The head tilt increased. "Tell me what?"

"That you will always knock before asking to enter my room and if you aren't out of my room in the next three seconds then I am going to shoot you!"

The angel's blue eyes went wide and he vanished from sight. A few moments later Dean's laughter echoed through the house. Shaking his head, Sam settled in again pressing close to Gabriel. The angel shifted and his arms and wings tightened around him ever so slightly. Sam smiled before his thoughts drifted back to what Castiel said.

It seemed like Cas was now encouraging him to date Gabriel even though the angel had said nothing when he asked him about it out in the field. It made him now wonder if the archangel had actually been serious about the date he keep asking him on in the form of little movie quotes left where he could find them. The first one he had been given remained in his pocket. He was holding out for that small thread of hope that maybe Gabriel wasn't joking and they could have a date together once they recovered the angel's voice.

^You think too much.^

Sam startled and shifted to look at Gabriel, surprised to see that the angel still looked deep asleep. "How long have you been awake?

^Since you threatened to shoot my brother.^ Gabriel said softly, nuzzling Sam's hair. ^I was just going to dump him in a lake but that worked too.^

"You wouldn't have really dumped him in a lake would you?" The hunter asked with concern.

^Of course not. Castiel has a fear of water. I was planning on dumping your brother in there with him though for not keeping a better eye on his mate.^

"So how did you sleep?" Sam asked softly.

^Surprisingly good. I think that was the first time since I left heaven that I haven't had a nightmare. I forgot what that felt like.^ Gabriel admitted.

"Me too. I...I wouldn't mind doing it again." The brunette said with a flush, hiding his face.

He felt the archangel chuckle. ^I guess I'll be seeing you tonight then. As much as I hate to say this I think we should get up. No doubt our brothers are getting worried about us and I'm pretty sure that Dean's waiting on me to cook.^

"Can I ask how I got wrapped up in yours wings?"

Gabriel shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes, gold meeting green. ^I reacted subconsciously. It's a way to protect our mates. The one who is stronger in power protects the one who is weaker in power. In this case my Grace reacted and wrapped you in my wings.^

Sam felt his heart skip a beat and tried to fight down the hope. "I'm sorry."

Gabriel's face shifted into a look of confusion. ^What for?^

The human buried his face in the angel's shoulder. "For making your Grace think I was your mate. I didn't know that us sleeping together would cause such problems."

^It's not a problem unless you want it to be. I was hoping that now that my Grace is back that you might be willing to give me an answer.^ Gabriel said as he snapped, the faded note that Sam had been thinking about appearing in his hand. ^How about instead of fondue we go for maybe a buffet? I know this nice place that has a great salad bar and an amazing dessert area that comes with a chocolate fountain that you can dip just about anything in.^

"Are...Are you actually asking me out on a date?" Sam asked, his heart just about ready to beat out of his chest.

^I've been asking you out for a while. I just haven't been getting an answer.^ Gabriel said with a smile. ^At least you've liked my gifts. I thought your brother was going to kill me about the laptop though. He thought I was trying to bribe you.^

Sam let out a chuckle. "Yes. I would love to go out of a date with you."

^I'm glad. Because there's something I've been wanting to do to you for a while.^ Gabriel said rolling them so that he was laying over the hunter.

Sam swallowed nervously. "What's that?"

Gabriel didn't answer but instead leaned down gently pressed their lips together. Sam's eyes slid closed at the feeling of those warm lips against his own. When Gabriel began to pull back Sam let out a whine. Those lips returned and the kiss deepened. As soon as their tongues touched Sam's world exploded into a cascade of warmth.


	10. Confessions and Bad Movies

**Chapter 10: Confessions and Bad Movies**

Dean watched as both Gabriel and Sam came down, their hands intertwined. The smile on his brother's face made it worth it. The last time he had seen a smile like that was when Sam introduced him to Jess. Shaking his head he turned back to gun he was cleaning. Across from him, Castiel was watching with a pout. He had warned the angel not to disturb Sam but he hadn't listened and he had laughed when the angel told him of Sam's threat. So now his mate was pouting at him from across the table.

^Morning. Sorry I slept so late. I'll get started on breakfast.^ Gabe said releasing Sam only when he headed for the fridge.

"Dude is that my gun?" Sam asked, taking in what Dean was doing.

"Yeah. I've cleaned all the guns. I wasn't going to do yours but I figured what the hell. I might as well since I'm at it." Dean said as he began putting the gun back together.

"Thanks. I was going to do it myself though." Sam said. "Where's Bobby?"

"Left to go do some things." Dean replied. "Said he probably won't be back till late tonight or early tomorrow. Normal house rules apply. No wild parties, no uninvited guests, and always make sure you bury the body at least six feet deep."

^Just what kind of parties do you have?^ Gabriel asked. ^That is the strangest list of rules I have ever heard.^

"Hunter parties Gabe!" Dean said with a grin. "You always end up burying a body at those."

^Remind me never to go to yours and always bring you to mine.^ The angel said.

"Can I come too?"

The room stiffened as Crowley appeared. The demon was smiling and carrying the empty pan that held the pie he had taken the night before. He sat the pan in the sink and moved to lean against the counter next to the stove so he could face Gabriel as the angel cooked.

"Thanks for the pie mate. Best I ever had. I also found out what Lucifer is planning using your voice." Crowley said, reaching out and dragging his knuckles along the angel's arm causing him to tense.

Sam let out a growl. "Get your hands off him."

Crowley glanced up up him. "Don't get your antlers in a twist Moose. He's going to have to get used to me touching him."

"And why is that?" Dean asked, glaring at the demon.

"Because I took his advice. I decided to try and hit Lucifer in the one soft spot I know he has." Crowley held out the fake contract to the angel to look over. "What do you think?"

Gold eyes skimmed over it. ^I can see you took my words to heart. I doubt Lucifer cared though.^

"Actually he demanded to know the exit clause. He turned the most stunning shade of red and demanded that I release you from your contract. His exact words were 'You've turned my Baby Brother into a human whore!'. It was actually quite interesting to watch."

"Gabe? Are you alright?"

Everyone turned at Sam's concerned question. The archangel had frozen and was staring blankly at nothing. Crowley reached over and pulled the skillet out of the angel's limp hands and turned off the burner. Castiel came over and put his hands on Gabriel's shoulder and the angel jerked. Gabriel took a deep breath and leaned back against his bother.

"Gabriel?"

^I'm okay. Just...Lucifer said 'Baby Brother'? You're certain of that?^

"Yeah. He called you that several times." Crowley confirmed. "Is that important?"

^He stopped calling me that after the first big fight with Michael and I took Michael's side.^ Gabriel said softly. ^After that he refused to call me anything but by my name. That's why me calling him Luci pissed him off. He and I were the only ones who had nicknames for each other. I was his favorite.^

"You were Lucifer's favorite? Somehow I find that hard to believe." Dean said.

^I got my love of pulling pranks from him. All of my tricks and illusions, I learned them all from him. Before the war started we were inseparable. I actually tried to convince him not to fight and it almost worked. Then I mentioned Michael and it turned sour. I ended up going through almost a month of hell after that before Michael and Raphael got me away from him. It was only when our Father held me in his arms after they got me back that He ordered the Cage to be built. The last time I saw Lucifer after that was before he was cast down. I left before it happened.^ Gabriel said softly.

Sam, who had been reading the fake contract, looked up at the archangel. "So you think that maybe Crowley saying he's doing these things to you is upsetting him?"

^I don't know. But if he is then it might work in our favor.^ Gabriel said thinking about it.

"How would this work in our favor?" Castiel asked. "I am not sure I understand."

"Classic Big Brother Syndrome Cas." Dean said. "See...Lucifer thinks he has a right to pick on Gabe because Gabe is his baby brother. It's all well and good when he picks on him but if someone else does then they are in for a world of pain."

"So Lucifer believes that he is the only one allowed to hurt Gabriel?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yup. Just like how he got pissed when you threw the holy oil at Michael."

Understanding lit up in those blue eyes. "I see. Lucifer thinks that only he is allowed to hurt the other archangels because they are first born. I can see how that might work in our favor."

"Right so how do you want to play this?" Crowley asked, haven taken over the cooking. "Cause right now you are the one directing this little play."

^I guess we'll have no choice but to go down there and face Lucifer. I almost wish we had a way we could rile him up some more.^

"I have an idea." Dean said. "You might not like it though."

"Sounds good already." Crowley said flipping the omelette in the pan.

^Let's hear it Dean. It's can't be that bad.^ Gabriel said moving to help the demon cook once more. ^A plan is a plan.^

"You want to rile Lucifer up before going down there? Make a movie and send it to him." Dean said, looking over the contract too. "I'm going to assume your illusions are camera worthy right?"

Gabriel nodded. ^They are.^

"Then we make a movie. We show Lucifer exactly what Crowley is having you do. All of it an illusion. Make him see just exactly how desperate you are." Dean said.

Crowley turned to face the hunter. "I love how your mind works. How would we do it though? An actual video might be a bit much."

Dean held up his cell phone. "Make it seem like it was a last minute idea. Something for blackmail. You're good at that. After all you have that picture of you and Bobby kissing."

"I do not like this plan." Castiel said. "There are so many things that could go wrong."

"I don't like it either Cas but I don't think we have much of a choice. If this drives Lucifer to think that returning Gabriel's voice is the only way to save him then I guess we need to let it happen." Sam said. "This might be our only chance."

^Okay. In that case let's finish breakfast and then Crowley and I will go make a movie.^ Gabriel said, bring over a plate filled with omelettes and a plate piled high with pancakes.

Sam frowned. "What about us?"

Gabriel turned his golden gaze onto Sam. ^I'd rather you not see this. It might not be real but it will seem real and it's going to be graphic. Anything other then that and Luci won't buy it.^

"Gabriel I-"

The archangel came over and took Sam's hand and gave him a gentle pull. The hunter stood and let the blonde pull him from the room. He followed the angel up the stairs and back into his room. Gabriel shoved him towards the bed before turning and locking the door. That done Gabriel came over and sat on the bed with Sam and took the hunter's hands into his own.

^Sam I know this is upsetting you. Your dealings with Crowley have left a bad taste in your mouth. And now that we are just starting out you're faced with this. Believe me I can understand just how much this is upsetting you.^ Gabriel said softly. ^Talk to me. Please. I've ruined too many relationships to let you slip through my fingers Sam.^

The hunter sighed. "Your illusions aren't going to work for this are they? You just said that to appease Dean and Cas didn't you? You have to let Crowley hurt you to get what you need don't you? That's why you don't want us there."

Gabriel gripped Sam's hands tightly. ^I'm sorry Sam. I wish there was another way.^

"Please Gabriel. I want you to get your voice back but at what cost?" Sam said. "Is letting them hurt you really worth it?"

^Sam this is just a vessel and the soul that it contained is long gone. I lost him not long after I got him.^ Gabriel said softly. ^I will be just fine. I promise. Unless...^

Sam felt his heart clench at the pain that appeared in those gold eyes even as they turned away from him. "Unless what Gabe?"

^I just occurred to me that after they're done with me that you might not want me. That happened once before. Demons got the drop on me and I spent a week being their personal pet. My at the time lover didn't take kindly to the fact I had been tainted and left.^ Came the whispered admission.

"I would be the last person to judge considering that you're talking to a demon blood addict." The brunette replied. "I just can't stand the thought of you putting yourself through this."

^It's either this or let Lucifer use my power to commit atrocities that I don't really care to think about. I know that this is going to sound strange to you Sam but without my power, I don't feel like myself. I feel like I'm just someone pretending to be an archangel.^ The blonde said bring one of Sam's hands up to kiss the back of it. ^Without my power I can't give you all of me.^

The hunter let out a strangled noise at the kiss and suddenly was kissing the angel hard before pulling back to look into his eyes. "If I agree to let you do this then just promise me that you'll come back to me. Promise me. Please."

^I've waited this long for you Sam Winchester. Now that I have you nothing is going to stop me from coming back to you.^ Gabriel's golden wings suddenly appeared and the angel twisted one around and quickly and carefully plucked an inch long feather and twirled it around his fingers. ^This is my promise to you Sam. My promise to always love you. It's not a courting gift, we're not ready for that just yet but this can be a promise of that.^

Sam took the feather with shaking fingers and without hesitation pulled off his leather bracelet and held it out to Gabriel, who took it and pulled it on. "Then this is my promise Gabriel. I love you."

Those golden eyes went wide and swirled with too many emotions for the hunter to track. He blinked and found himself pressed down against the bed and was being kissed with just as much passion as he had kissed the angel with earlier. Sam moaned into the kiss and his arms went around Gabriel and held him tight to his chest. A knock at the door had the two pulling apart both of them breathing heavy.

"What?!" Sam snapped.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm waiting." Crowley said through the door. "Just let me know when you're ready."

Sam let out a frustrated noise and he felt Gabriel's silent chuckle against his chest. Shaking his head Sam pulled Gabriel in for another kiss. The angel kissed him soundly before pulling away. He snapped his fingers and his clothes changed into a pair of cheap looking jeans and a battered t-shirt with a rather crappy jacket over it. Grinning Gabriel kissed him once more.

^I'll be back by tonight at the latest okay Sam? Until then please try not to think about what's happening okay?^ Gabriel said softly. ^I love you too. Just so you know.^

Sam's eyes went wide before he broke into a soft smile. The blonde returned his smile before he turned and unlocked the door and headed out. Going downstairs he was met by Crowley at the foot of the stairs. The demon was talking to someone on the phone. Seeing the angel however he quickly said his goodbyes and hung up giving the blonde his full attention.

"Ready then are you?" Crowley asked.

Gabriel nodded. ^I take it you want to do this at your place?^

"It's the safest place. It's also well guarded. You'll be safe. Promise." The demon said, holding out his hand. "Shall we?"

Taking a deep breath Gabriel nodded and placed his hand in Crowley's. Bobby's house vanished and the two were now standing in a richly decorated study. The Hell King released him and walked over to the desk and began shuffling papers and cleaning up the desk, putting away the papers and making it clutter free. Gabriel watched with curious eyes until the demon open a drawer and pulled out a tube and tossed it to him. He caught it and looked at it a bit surprised.

"Bathroom is through that door. Take the time you need to do what you have too. I have to set this up right or else it's not going to be believable." The King of Hell said.

^And you had red lube why?^ Gabriel asked curiously.

"You aren't the first one I've had to do something like this with. I also know that if I hurt you too bad that those boys will have my head on a platter. I know neither of us really want to do this so, being sworn to someone we care deeply for. Least I can do is make this easier on both of us."

Gabriel nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Crowley took the time to set up the camera's he had in the room and had them set to record once he used the remote in his pocket. Pulling out an unsigned copy of the contract he had shown Lucifer he placed it on the desk along with a knife and pen and a pair of fake Sigil Cuffs. Everything was ready. The door to the bathroom opened Gabriel came out.

"Ready then? I hope you aren't too fond of those clothes. And I figured that this would be the best way to do things." Crowley said motioning to the desk.

Gabriel nodded and picked up the cuffs with a frown. ^These aren't real.^

"Can't exactly get my hands on a real pair now can I?"

Gabriel let his wings out and plucked a primary feather before dismissing them. Carefully holding the feather like a pen he channeled his Grace and burned the needed runes into the cuffs turning them into real Sigil Cuffs. Once that was done he dropped the feather and replaced the cuffs with a satisfied smile. The demon stared at the cuffs then at the angel.

"You're willing to put your life in my hands huh?"

^Once you put them on only you can take them off.^ Gabriel said. ^I'm risking a lot but if I can get my voice back then it'll be worth it. Are you ready to start?^

"Only if you are."

Gabriel nodded and Crowley moved to sit behind his desk. He took a moment and made sure they were both ready before he hit the button. He looked up at Gabriel with a wicked smirk and the angel took a hesitant step back. The King of Hell was impressed, the angel was a better actor then he thought.

"So you want to make a deal do you? And what do your darling dream team think of that?"

{They don't know. And you won't tell them. You won't tell anyone.} Gabriel signed.

"I can live with that. This is the contract I drew up. Care to look it over?"

As Gabriel hesitantly came over to look at the contract Crowley couldn't help but let his evil grin grow. The archangel looked horrified as he read over the contract but he closed his eyes and bowed his head, defeat filling his frame. He picked up the pen with a shaking hand and signed his name before throwing it back down on the desk and looking up at the demon with tears in his eyes. This was going to work after all.


	11. Comfort and Denial

**Chapter 11: Comfort and Denial**

Sam sat in his room, music playing softly and his sketch pad in his lap. The book had been empty when he picked it up and now it was was almost half filled. The first thing in it was a drawing of the golden feather that now hung around his neck. No sooner had Gabriel left then he had gone downstairs and asked Dean for his tool and jewelry kit. His brother had handed it over with no questions asked. He had gone back to his room and turned the feather into a necklace on a thick chain with a couple gold beads weighting down one end.

After that he had picked up his sketch book and started drawing. He filled his book with pictures of golden wings and eyes, blonde hair and a laughing smile, a sleeping face and an angry visage. Every memory he could pull forth of the archangel he recorded down in a chosen medium. There was one done in charcoal of the angel sleeping peacefully on the bed, one in colored pencil of the angel after he got his Grace back, and his favorite, one of the angel in watercolor working on the car he bought. Sam smiled as he put the finishing touches on his latest piece, done in oil pastels of Gabriel, in what he imagined was the angel's full battle gear.

There was a rustling and the light was cast in shadow by feathers for a moment before they were gone and Sam looked up, hope flaring in his heart. Gabriel was standing by the door, leaning heavily on the dresser and wearing a baggy shirt and sweats; not the same clothes he had left in. Throwing his sketch pad aside Sam stood and rushed to the angel's side. As soon as he was close Gabriel collapsed into him, clinging tightly to his shirt.

Having planned this out while the angel was gone, the hunter gently wrapped an arm tight around the blonde's shoulders and steered him out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. Once inside he shut and locked the door, and let go of Gabriel, leaving him to lean against the wall. Sam quickly filled the tub with hot water and the healing oils that were left over from the ritual. Turning back to the angel, Sam found him desperately clutching at the sink, trying to remain upright.

Going over to Gabriel, Sam slowly reached for the hem of the shirt. The angel let out a small flinch but nodded. Sam carefully pulled the cotton over the angel's obviously battered body. Much to the human's surprise there were only a few fading red marks on the angel's body but Sam realized that if they were still fading that they must have been much worse. Setting the shirt aside he realized that Gabriel was barefoot and couldn't recall if that angel had been wearing shoes when he left but it made pulling the sweats off much easier.

Now that Gabriel was stripped Sam guided the pained angel into the warm water. Gabriel let out a hiss through clenched teeth as he slowly sank into the water. At first Sam thought that maybe the water was too warm but then he noticed the slight tinge of pink the water had taken on and realized that the blonde was probably using another illusion to hide his wounds. Picking up the wash clothe the brunette began carefully cleaning the injured body with the antibacterial soap.

Gabriel slowly relaxed under Sam's careful touch and even relented to allowing the hunter to wash his hair, using a cup to carefully run the water over his head. For Gabriel that bath was over far too soon and Sam pulled the plug and pulled him up and wrapped him in a warm towel. The archangel sent a prayer of thanks to his dad for bringing Sam into his life because he honestly wasn't sure how he was even functioning at the moment. The hunter got him dry and into a pair of gold boxers and led him back to Sam's room where the hunter tucked him into bed.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Gabriel mimed drinking and he heard Sam leave the room. Even though everything was staged it still needed to be believable. He was so sore and his Grace was slow to react with being bound for a second time in such a short period. Most of his wounds were healed but he still had a few that weren't. He heard the door open again and felt Sam sit on the bed next to him. The hunter's arm slid under him and helped him into a sitting position, completely supporting him.

"Here. It's warm but not too hot okay?"

Gabriel took a sip and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Sam had brought him hot chocolate. He took a bigger drink and was grateful for the warmth that spread through his body. He pulled back and heard Sam set the drink down before warm lips were pressing against his brow and warmer fingers were caressing his bracelet.

"Gabe? You okay? And please don't lie to me."

^I'm okay. Still healing a bit but the bath helped. I needed it. Thank you Sam. I'm glad you are here for me.^

"How bad are you hurt?"

^Just some broken ribs and a few cuts. I'll be fine in a few hours. I promise Sam.^ Gabriel said softly, reaching out and tiredly linking his fingers with the hunter's.

"How are you in other places?" Warm fingers rubbed at the angel's hip.

Gabriel chuckled. ^Surprisingly just a bit sore. Crowley was as gentle as he could be. We made sure I was prepared before we turned on the camera. He even had red lube to make it look like he was overly rough with me.^

Sam's tense body relaxed and he hugged the angel a bit tighter. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I thought for sure that you'd be in so much worse shape. Should I go tell Dean and Cas that you're back or would you rather wait until morning?"

^Morning please. I don't want Cassie to see me right now. He'll know that I didn't use an illusion. I'd rather not answer more questions. Drink please.^

Sam picked up the cup and helped the angel drink once more. "So when is Lucifer going to get this movie?"

^Crowley is going to edit it a bit just to make sure it looks good and then he's going to take it straight down there.^ Gabriel said tiredly, the warm drink was making him sleepy.

"And the next step is going to be confronting him right?" Sam asked pulling the now empty cup away. "Are you going to have me sit out for this one too Gabe?"

^I don't know yet. It all depends on Luci right now. I need to know his reaction before I can make anymore plans.^ The angel said turning to snuggle into his human.

Sam felt his heart sink. "But you're still going to leave me out of it aren't you Gabriel?"

One tired eye opened to glare half heartedly at the hunter. ^So you're one of those types? I guess I can live with that. At least I'll know when you're upset.^

The brunette blinked at the sudden subject change. "One of what types?"

^You just called me 'Gabriel' because you're upset. Normally you just call me 'Gabe'. You are the type that resorts to full names when you're upset. I can live with that. It'll let me know when I've screwed up and need to fix things.^ The angel said smugly.

Sam flushed. "I didn't even realize I did it."

^I think it's cute.^

The flush grew. "I am not cute."

^Adorable.^

"Gabe!"

^At least you aren't upset at me anymore.^ The angel said with a chuckle. ^Seriously Sam, even with my powers I can't make anymore choices yet because I'm not dealing with a human I'm dealing with an archangel and a Fallen one at that. Please believe me when I say that I would love for you to be present when the confrontation happens but until I know what Lucifer is thinking then I can't make any plans.^

"I don't want you anywhere near him again." Sam said softly. "He already stripped you of your power and your voice. Having shared a body with him I know he's capable of more."

^I'll be fine Sam. I promise. I won't be alone this time. I have you.^ The archangel reassured. ^Now I seem to be ready for bed and yet I don't seem to have my Moose to cuddle.^

"Is that supposed to be a hint that you want me to get ready for bed?" Sam asked, a smile spreading no his face.

^I could always just snap and you'll be in bed with me in a pair of pink footie pajamas. Or even bunny pajamas.^

Sam chuckled. "Just give me a minute and I'll get changed okay? Who knew you were so pushy in the bedroom?"

^You haven't seen nothing yet.^

Sam flushed at that sending the archangel into a fit of silent laughter. The hunter couldn't help but think that the angel looked so much better when he was happy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lucifer stared at the little box in his hand that was wrapped in tasteful blue paper and topped with a small silver bow. He glanced back up at the King of Hell who was watching him with amusement. The Devil was very tempted to throw the present back in the smiling demon's face. He wasn't sure what it was but judging by the look on the Scotsman's face it was sure to be something that was bound to send him into another rage, much like the contract had done.

"You think you're cute don't you?" Lucifer asked, giving the box a small shake.

"Just being nice." Crowley replied. "You have so little in the way of entertainment so I went out of my way to get you something that should keep you entertained for a few hours. I even brought a few fully charged spare batteries."

Lucifer glared but slowly opened the box. He wasn't sure what to expect but the rather large screened cell phone wasn't it. The demon had even gone as far as to put it in a protective case and put a shatterproof screen protector on it. In the bottom of the box were four extra batteries, just as the demon said. Lucifer dropped the box at his feet and turned the device over in his hands.

"I hope you like it. I'm told that it's the newest model and has the biggest screen avaliable." The demon said, sounding rather proud of himself.

"Knowing humans it probably cost a bit of money. First you bring me rare books and now something that is considered expensive. Do I want to know why I was given the second gift? It's obvious you don't want anything this time." Lucifer said running his finger over the side of the phone and finding the power button.

"I told Gabriel that you wouldn't tell me anything and that I'd try again the next chance I had. If I didn't come down here he'd get suspicious. I'm just covering my ass. Might as well make the most of it."

"And should I assume that this has something you want me to watch on it?" The Devil asked softly as the device powered up.

"Let's just say that it's something you'll find rather entertaining to watch mate." The demon said with a smug smirk.

"What if I don't want to watch it?" Lucifer asked with a curious head tilt.

Crowley shrugged. "Your loss then. I don't care either way. I just thought that maybe you'd like to see how Gabriel is doing."

Lucifer's blue eyes narrowed at that. "If you value your pathetic life then you'll keep you hands off my Baby Brother."

"Gabriel isn't your concern anymore. He willingly signed the contract making him mine." Crowley said. "The only thing you need to worry your pretty little head about is whatever plan you have going on down here."

Lucifer let out a growl only to look down as the device in his hand let out a beep signifying that it was on. To his shock the picture of the front screen was of Gabriel sitting with the Winchesters and their younger brother Castiel. It was clear that the picture was taken with the groups knowledge, as it was taken from outside a small diner. Satan frowned at seeing the smile on his brother's face. It wasn't the fake smile that he had seen on Gabriel's face since finding the other again, but a true smile, like the ones the youngest had worn before his fall.

"They look so happy don't they? That's one of the better pictures I have of them. I like to keep tabs on the Winchesters. Figured you'd want a keepsake." Crowley said, the smug smile was back.

Lucifer glared back up at the demon. "Another gift?"

"It'll make up for the movie on there."

Swiping his finger across the screen the phone unlocked and the gallery was on the main screen. He opened the gallery to find that there were several videos in there. Knowing that he wasn't going to like what he found he played the first video. Lucifer felt his stomach turn to lead at the sight of Gabriel standing in front of the King of Hell's desk. He was so caught up in what he was seeing the it took the Devil a minute to realize there was sound. He turned it up just in time for Gabriel to sign his name and throw the pen down on the desk.

 _Crowley smiled at the youngest archangel as tears filled his golden eyes. "There now. Was that so hard?"_

 _{You got what you wanted.} Gabriel signed before trying to wipe away the tears before they fell. {Now what do you want?}_

 _Crowley reached out picked up the Sigil Cuffs that were sitting on the desk. "You may not have access to you power but I can't take any chances. Wrists. Now."_

Lucifer held his breath. He hoped that Gabriel wouldn't do as he was told but knew the chances of that were slim. Still he knew that Gabriel would put up a fight before complying which is why his heart nearly stopped when all the blonde did was look at the ground before slowly holding out both wrists. Had he really driven all the fight from his younger brother with his actions?

 _Crowley moved closer and clamped one of the shining metal bands around the offered wrist drawing a shudder. The second one had Gabriel doubling over and gasping. Crowley stepped back and let the angel get his bearings. While Gabriel's Grace was sealed away it was still a part of him; the Sigil Cuffs cut him off complete from both it and his Pagan magic. The blonde was now defenseless._

 _"Need a few more minutes?" Crowley asked watching the angel gasp._

 _{Bastard.} Gabriel signed._

 _"I may be a bastard but I'm the only chance you have at getting your voice back." Crowley said. "Now before I go see dear old Dad...How about I try out my new toy?"_

 _Gabriel glared and took a small step back. Crowley brought his hand up and put it only the angel's shoulder and began to push down, watching the archangel flinch at the strength of the demon. Gabriel fell to his knees in front of the demon, glaring up at him with hate. Crowley ran his fingers through those blonde locks as he stared down at the angel with a fond look._

 _"I think I like you better like this." The demon said as he cupped the angel's chin. "Now...How about you open that pretty mouth of yours and get to work?"_

 _Gabriel's eyes went wide and he frantically shook his head no._

 _Crowley growled and gripped the angel's chin tighter drawing a wince from him and causing a bruise to blossom up. "You don't get the option to say no anymore. You signed the contract. Don't make me repeat myself."_

 _Tears filled the blonde's eyes and spilled over before they closed and his mouth slowly opened._

 _Crowley released Gabriel's chin and started unzipping his pants. "Good boy. Now I'm sure you know what to do right? Oh and if I feel any teeth then make no mistake I will knock them all out."_

Lucifer looked away from the video and struggled to keep his composer.

"Why'd you stop watching it? You weren't even at the best part. I got a very nice close up of the damage I inflicted when I bent him over my desk. He bled quite a bit. It's all on your phone if you feel like watching it all."

Lucifer's growl echoed around the area. "Make no mistake, Demon Scum, I will kill you."

Crowley smiled. "You're missing one of the best parts."

The Devil looked down at the phone just in time to see Crowley release the back of Gabriel's head as the angel choked and gagged, coughing as he had been forced to swallow. Watching his brother silently cry tugged as his black heart. Lucifer's glare turned back to the Scotsman only to see him smiling.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for giving him to me. Best present I ever got." Crowley said with a smile. "He's very good but I think I can train him to be better. Enjoy your new phone and videos."

Without thinking Lucifer flung himself forward against the bars of the Cage, the phone hitting the ground behind him, the video still playing filling the area with the sound of Gabriel being violated. His anger grew as he realized that the demon was just barely out of his reach. Without thinking about it the Fallen exploded in ball of fury, his Grace sending rainbows dancing around the area and his blinding white wings appeared, shining like a beacon in the night. Crowley stared and took a small step back at the pure power he felt come from the Devil. He knew Lucifer was strong but he hadn't expected that much raw power.

"I will destroy you for touching my Baby Brother!" Lucifer snapped.

"You and I both know the only way I am going to stop is if Gabriel gets his voice back." Crowley stated straightening his tie. "We both also know that you aren't going to be willing to give it back to him. So he is going to be in for a long wait isn't he? The best part about this is that I will get to see him break."

"Gabriel is strong. He won't break for you!" Satan said pulling back, his wings flaring in agitation. "He'll survive."

"For how long?" Crowley said pinning him with that brown gaze. "How long do you think it will take before he realizes that he's never going to get his voice back? Aren't you the one who told him that his silence would be eternal? Sooner or later he's going to realize that I'm never going to get the counter spell from you. Once he realizes that then he's also going to realize that he's trapped with me."

The blonde froze at the demon's implication, not wanting to believe that he had sentenced his brother to a life of nothing more then being a warm body for a demon. "There are ways around demon contracts. Gabriel will find a way out."

"You read the contract yourself. So did he. He knows that the only way out is to get his voice back." Crowley stepped towards the Cage with a dark smile. "I am going to enjoy watching the light in his eyes go out as he realizes that he can never leave. That his only purpose in life from now on is to bend over for me and any other demon I feel like giving him to. I wonder how long it will take before he become complaint to me? How long before he begins to enjoy it and becomes a slave to the needs of his vessel? I'm going to have to keep a camera on him at all times. It'll be beautiful when he breaks."

Lucifer shook his head in denial.

"Thank you for the gift of your brother. I'll make sure that he's well enjoyed by my demons."

The Devil let out another rage filled roar and threw himself against the bars of the Cage again, his finger just brushing the King of Hell's tie once more. The demon pulled back and fixed it once more before turning and walking away. Lucifer's wings flared as he screamed insults and death threats at the demon in a mix of several languages. Smiling Crowley fingered the phone in his pocket, knowing it had recorded everything. Gabriel would be impressed with him.


	12. A Heartbreaking Promise

**Chapter 12: A Heartbreaking Promise**

"When did you get back Gabriel?" Castiel asked in surprise when he and Dean had appeared downstairs for breakfast.

^Late last night. Sam was waiting up for me and I didn't really want to pull you away from your mate so we figured we'd just wait till morning.^ Gabriel said from his spot on the couch as he scratched out something in Bobby's book of angels to correct it.

Sam chucked as he watched the archangel. When they had come down and found Bobby reading it Gabriel had been curious. As soon as the archangel had finished making breakfast he had snatched the book and began reading. He didn't even make it past the first page before becoming disgusted and getting a pen to correct it. Bobby had looked upset until Gabriel said that if the hunter's wanted a book on angels then he was going to make sure that it was right.

"So how did it go?" Dean asked and he came in from the kitchen with a huge plate of food.

^Good. Crowley said he was going to edit the video and take it to Lucifer. Now I just have to wait to find out my brother's reaction before I can make anymore plans.^ Gabriel said before letting out silent snarl. ^This book is full of shit. We do not chose virgin vessels!^

"Relax Gabe. It's just a book." Sam teased, reaching up to run his finger through the angel's blonde hair in an attempt to calm him.

^A book of lies! And we do not all have wings of glorious white trimmed in gold! No one had wings like that! Is this author still alive? I want to smite him.^ Gabriel said even as he started to relax.

"The only angel that comes close to that description is Lucifer." Castiel said coming over to glance at the book. "Mine were cream in color."

"Were?" Sam asked. "You mean they weren't always black?"

"No." Castiel said with a shake of his head. "Before I rescued Dean from hell my wings were cream in color with a slight pearl sheen on them. While in hell the burning souls tired to grab us to keep us there and my wings were covered in ash and I was unable to get it to come off. It turned my wings into the black color you know them as."

"Shit. Cas I didn't know that." Dean said, looking upset.

"Don't be. I like the new color." Castiel said with a small smile. "No other angel has ever had wings this color."

^I'm glad you like them. You should be proud of your wings Cassie. Just like you were taught.^ Gabriel said with a smile. ^Speaking of wings, let me see them please.^

Castiel frowned but released his wings. The black feathers filled the room before they were carefully folded up behind the angel. Gabriel snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him. Castiel's eyes went wide and he almost tripped over himself trying to get to the archangel. Once he was seated Gabriel carefully gripped one wing and began running his fingers through the feathers, straightening them and removing any loose ones and placing them in a small bowl he summoned. The three hunter's watched in amazement as the younger angel's eyes slid closed and he began to let out a sound akin to a cat purring.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked watching them.

^Grooming is an annoyance when you have to do it by yourself. It's always easier to do when you have someone who is willing to help.^ Gabriel said. ^Think of it as a massage for us. Sam wants me to relax so I am. When I was still in heaven I used to always take care of the fledglings, grooming them, teaching them, watching over them. It's nice to be able to do it again.^

"Left. Itch."

Gabriel smiled and moved a bit to the left and began to scratch, watching as Castiel's wing began to rapidly twitch, the feathers puffing up and a few sliding loose. ^Better?^

The angel nodded and the feathers began to lay back down. "Better."

The few feathers that came loose joined the others in the bowl and Dean peered down into looking confused. "So why are you keeping his feathers?"

^Not keeping. Just gathering. Once I'm done they are going to be burned so they can't be used.^ The blonde said, another feather coming loose to add in the bowl. ^An angel can be controlled using one of three things. Blood, feathers, and Grace. All of which we would never willingly give out unless we were absolutely sure they wouldn't be used against us.^

Sam reached up and touched the feather that was hanging around his neck under his shirt. "You didn't tell me that."

^If I had would you have accepted it?^ The archangel asked as he finished with the wing in his hands. ^Other wing Cassie.^

Castiel shifted and his other wing was presented to Gabriel. "Feels better."

Sam sighed and realized that Gabriel was right. If he had known that he would be able to control the angel with the feather he was given he never would have taken it. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to his pad and turned to a new page and began to quickly draw out the two angels. He managed to get both their expressions and Cas' wings before the archangel finished his task. Smiling he started finishing his drawing when Bobby's phone rang.

"Yeah? Okay. Give me a minute and then come on in." Bobby said hanging up. "That was Crowley. He'll be here in a minute."

Gabriel nodded and waved his hand over the bowl watching as the feathers went up in smoke. ^I was wondering when he'd be by again.^

"Well here I am." The demon said as he appeared in the living room, his eyes traveling to still exposed wings of Castiel.

Gabriel reached out and rubbed the center of his brother's back softly and his wings vanished. ^Morning. Sorry about that. You're done Cassie.^

Castiel shook his head as if to wake up and Dean came over and pulled him to his feet and out of the way. Crowley watched them as the two disappeared into the kitchen. He turned back but instead of facing Gabriel he turned to Bobby. The hunter gave him a soft look and Crowley walked over and brushed his fingers over the back of the hunter's hand as he perched on the edge of the desk. Turning back he found Gabriel smiling at him but Sam's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"I didn't realize Moose ate flies." Crowley said pointedly.

Gabriel reached over and closed his boyfriend's mouth. ^They don't. Don't mind him.^

"How are you? Fully healed?" The King of Hell asked, his eyes running over the angel's body.

^Yup. No lasting damage. Thank you. You were quite the gentleman considering.^

"Good to know. Now I took the video down to dear old Dad just like you said." Crowley said with a smile. "You're going to love his reaction."

^Well don't keep me in suspense. What did he do?^

Dean and Castiel came back in the room with a tray of coffees and one hot chocolate and began passing them out. As they did Crowley pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and passed it to Gabriel. The archangel took it with a frown, casting a curious look at the demon. Sam understood though and took the phone and turned it on and went into the gallery and found the video the Hell King had taken. Hitting play the sounds of what had been said filled the room.

When it ended Gabriel was staring blankly at the phone. Taking the phone from Sam the angel replayed several parts of the video, watching it carefully. It seemed like the angel was looking for something. He zoomed in on several parts of the video when he paused it and examined it throughly. Sam could easily see the gears turning in the angel's head the only question was what kind of plan was the angel making.

^Castiel.^

The dark haired angel snapped to attention at the tone of the archangel's voice as if he had been shot and his whole demeanor changed into that of a soldier. "Yes, my Brother?"

^I need you to return to heaven. Go to my area. In my room there is a black cabinet filled with herbs and healing oils. In the bottom is a piece of rolled brown leather tied with a silver string. I need you to bring that to me but don't open it. Try not to be seen please.^ Gabriel said, his voice commanding.

"Of course Brother." Castiel replied as he pulled away from Dean and was gone with a barely heard rustle of feathers.

"Damn." Dean said, looking wide eyed at at Gabriel. "What the hell?"

^Dean I need you to go and get me a thick chain but not too thick, and at least five feet in length. Please. There's money for it in the glove box of your car. I need it as soon as possible. Now if you can.^

Dean blinked, confused at the sudden change in the archangel. "Yeah. I'll...I'll be back in a few minutes I guess."

^Robert, I need you to aquire some hemlock and some chai tea. Indian spiced would work best.^

"I'll go with Dean to get it. Just add my money to his." Bobby said, not even questioning it.

^Done.^

Bobby stood and grabbed his jacket and followed Dean as the hunter grabbed the keys to his Baby and within a few moments they were gone. Sam frowned as he watched his angel. Gabriel had barely looked up from the phone and the image it was paused on. He reached out and touched Gabriel's arm and the angel looked up at him with hard eyes.

"Gabe what's going on?" Sam asked softly.

"He's making a plan." Crowley said. "One that sounds like it might get a bit messy."

Gabriel turned to Crowley. ^I'm going to need those Sigil Cuffs I made you and I'm also going to need two more pairs of identical cuffs. Can you do it?^

The demon nodded. "Of course. I'll be a few minutes but you'll have both."

Nodding his concent to the Scotsman, he vanished leaving Gabriel and Sam alone. The archangel took one last look at the phone before he dropped it to the floor. Sam watched the phone hit the floor before his green eyes flicked back up to Gabriel. The angel was looking at him with a look that Sam had never seen before on the angel's face. He wasn't sure what it meant.

"Gabe? What's wrong?"

^Sam...I have my plan. You can come with me to confront my brother. The truth is I'm not at all sure that I'll be able to get my voice back. I might be mute for the rest of eternity. I just want to take this time to enjoy what I have with you.^ The angel said softly.

Sam felt a tendril of fear snake it's way into his heart. "Gabriel you're scaring me."

^It's not my intent. Sam...You have to understand that I am not human despite what I look like right now. I am bound by a different set of laws then you are and even though I ran from heaven I am still bound by those same tenants.^ The angel said climbing into the hunter's lap. ^What Lucifer did to me, taking my voice and binding my Grace, both are punishable by death.^

"I don't understand what that has to do with anything." Sam admitted, laying back to make room for his boyfriend.

^I need you to understand what drove me to make the choice that I have Sam.^ Gabriel admitted. ^Remember when I said that I lost the soul of my vessel not long after I got him? Remember me telling you that I was Lucifer's favorite and almost convinced him not to have the war only to end up going through a month of hell at his hands?^

Sam nodded, his arms going around the angel's waist. "What happened back then also brought you to this choice you're making?"

^Yes. Didn't you wonder why my Father held me in his arms when he decreed that the Cage be built to contain Lucifer?^ Gabriel asked, settling over Sam so they were both comfortable.

"I did but I figured it's because you were hurt." The hunter admitted.

^I wasn't just hurt. Lucifer destroyed me Sam. He tortured me, raped me, crippled my Grace, and ripped my wings off one by one until I was begging for death.^ Gabriel said softly, tears running down his face. ^He waited until Michael and Raphael found us before he killed me. Then he ran and gathered all the angels on his side and started the war. I know that Michael brought my body to our Father against Raphael's wishes. I know that Father was heartbroken when he was given my body. I know that I was brought back when Father ordered the Cage built. I also know that after that I spent ten years healing in my Father's arms as the war raged around us because of what Lucifer did to me. I woke from my healing just in time to hear Lucifer say that he would never regret what he did to me. He said I deserved it.^

"Oh Gabe..." Sam whispered pulling the angel against his chest. "I never...I can't even imagine just how much that hurt you."

^It hurt more then you know. I was in love with him. He was my world Sam. My everything. To hear him dismiss me like I was nothing... It killed a small part of me. I started Falling. Father managed to keep me together and granted me a small gift. He told me that I would be allowed to enacted any type of revenge that I wanted against Lucifer with no retribution for my actions. I could break every tenant while getting my revenge and I would still be forgiven because my Father allowed it.^ Gabriel whispered. ^Right now I have a chance to get my revenge for what he did to me. I plan on taking it but I'm...I'm afraid that if I do that I'm going to lose you.^

Sam clutched the bracelet the angel was wearing, pulling it tight. "Gabriel, this is my promise to love you. If this will bring you the peace you need then you have my permission to do what you need."

The blonde began crying harder. ^I have a plan Sam. Crowley was right. It's going to be very messy. I am going to cross a line that I swore that I'd never cross as a healer. Right now...I'm afraid that I might lose you or myself while trying to get it. If...If I go too far and don't fully come back to myself...Then I need to ask you a favor Sam. I know I have no right to ask this of you but I honestly can't ask anyone else.^

Sam felt his tears built up before he started crying too as he realized what was being asked of him. "You want me to kill you don't you?"

^I know I shouldn't ask Sam but I would rather it be you because I love you. I would rather die in your arms then anywhere else.^

The hunter nodded. "I understand Gabe. I don't want to but I promise...I promise..." Sam couldn't finish his sentence; it was far to painful.

^You won't be killing me Sam.^ Gabriel said, his silver spiraled archangel blade appearing in his hand as he passed it to the hunter. ^You'll be saving me from becoming a monster.^

Sam took the blade only to drop it to the floor. He reached up and cupped Gabriel's face in his hands. As he stared into those golden eyes he felt his heart beat faster. He pulled the angel down and their lips met in a tear filled kiss. When he pulled back Sam knew remembered what Bobby said about making every moment count because as hunters you never knew when your time would come.

"Make love to me Gabriel."

Gabriel startled and pulled back. ^Sam?^

"I know this is sudden but hear me out before answering."

^Okay. I'm listening.^

"I made you a promise. A promise to take your life if the worst should happen. Now you have to give me something in return." Sam said. "Instead of that date you promise...I want you to make love to me. I want to know your touch before this happens. I want you...I want you to be my first. My first and only. If the worst happens then I want to have this memory of us together. Please."

Gabriel gave Sam a smile and suddenly there were six large golden wings filling the room. ^I will do one better for you Sam. I will take you as my mate. You'll always have a part of me with you then.^

Sam smiled despite his tears. "Nothing would make me happier."

There was a rustle and suddenly the living room was empty. The only sign that anyone had been there was the broken phone, the screen having shattered when it was dropped to the floor, a silver spiraled archangel blade, and a single golden feather that floated down to rest between the two before bursting into flames and leaving a smoking scorch mark on the floor.


	13. Revenge Doesn't Make It Better

**Chapter 13: Revenge Doesn't Make It Better**

Crowley smiled as he entered the area of the Cage with Gabriel following close behind. The angel's wrists were bound with Sigil Cuffs in front of him, and a black leather collar was around his neck with a short black leather leash attached to it. Crowley gave the leash in his hands a small tug, making Gabriel stumble a bit over the rocky terrain. Reaching the edge of the Cage Gabriel looked around, his eyes going wide as he realized where he was. He stopped and pulled frantically against the collar making Crowley yank on it sending the archangel to the ground.

A loud growl filled the area and Crowley looked up to see Lucifer standing by the edge of the Cage, watching with with a furious expression. Crowley pulled on the leash again and the archangel struggled to get to his feet. Lucifer's eyes were fixed on his brother and Gabriel dug his knees into the ground refusing to move. With a grin Crowley backhanded the bound angel, sending him to the ground again drawing another growl from the Cage.

Crowley turned to Lucifer. "Just give me a moment. He's being stubborn." He reached down and grabbed a fistful of those blonde locks forcing Gabriel to look at him. "Do you me to bring out my whip again Pet?"

Gabriel's eyes went wide and he frantically shook his head.

"Then get up before I string you up and give you fifty instead of ten." Crowley said releasing the hair in his grasp and watching as the archangel got to his feet with a bit of effort.

Once he was up Crowley turned and began walking towards the Cage again. Once he reached the chair he left down there he sat and gave the leash in his hands a hard tug bringing Gabriel to his knees and drawing a wince from him. Knowing that it would enrage the devil even more he shoved Gabriel forward until he was on his hands and knees and in front of him and then put his feet up on the angel's back turning him into a piece of furniture. Happy he was comfortable he turned his attention back to the archangel in the Cage.

"Morning. Did you watch the other videos on the phone?" Crowley asked as he spotted what was left of the phone by the Devil's feet. "Or not."

"Oh I watched them." Lucifer growled out. "You're making your death by my hands into a slow and painful one Demon."

Gabriel squirmed and Crowley gave him a sharp kick to the side, making the angel's arms nearly give out. "Stop squirming. You're up to two strikes already. Make it three and I'll do more then just bring out the whip."

"Stop it!"

Crowley turned to look at Lucifer. "Do you mind? I'm trying to discipline my slave."

"What do you want?" Satan asked. "Other then to torment me?"

"I'm not here to torment you. I promised you that I'd let you see Gabriel." The Hell King said, giving the mentioned angel a quick kick to his side, drawing a wince. "I'm a demon of my word. I've brought him to see you. I'm a good Master. Right Gabriel?"

The youngest archangel nodded frantically and Lucifer could see that Gabriel was struggling to hold back his tears.

"A good Master treats his slaves with respect." Lucifer spat. "Not like furniture, a pet, or a punching bag."

Crowley stood, making sure to kick Gabriel hard enough to send the angel tumbling to towards the Cage. "He's mine to treat how I want. If I wanted to I could have him strip and show you exactly how he's learned to please me. Would you like that?"

Lucifer looked down at his brother only to find that Gabriel was staring at him with fear filled gold eyes. The Devil startled a bit at that. Gabriel had never looked at him with fear before. Pain, yes, confusion, yes, even hatred, but never fear. The youngest archangel had never been afraid of anything, even when Lucifer was torturing him. He opened his mouth to say something to Gabriel when the sound of footsteps stopped him. The smaller blonde took the time to scramble away, going to hesitantly sit by the King of Hell's chair again only to stop.

Six more demons were coming into the area around the Cage. Lucifer had to admit that he was shocked by who the demons had brought. First was their younger brother Castiel, who was gagged and bound in a pair of Sigil Cuffs like Gabriel was. The second was Michael's vessel, Dean, who was cuffed and gagged as well, followed by his own vessel, who was the same way. The demons brought each one of them over to the large stakes that had been driven into the ground the night before by Crowley's men and chained them there.

Crowley grinned at Gabriel's horrified expression. "Looks like all my guests have arrived. I think it's time to being the party."

Castiel seemed to be fighting the effects of the cuffs because the seraph was kneeling and swaying unsteadily before his stake. Dean took in everything with practiced eyes before his attention turned to the dark haired angel. Sam's eyes, however, were drawn to Gabriel and he struggled to get free in a bid to get to the angel. Crowley watched, laughing at the sight that was playing out before him.

"I couldn't have planned this any better." Crowley said, seemingly overjoyed.

{You promised!} Gabriel signed to the demon. {You promised they wouldn't know!}

"I lied. Now...Gabriel, I want you to put on a good show for me." Crowley said. "Starting with you going over and giving Castiel a kiss. He looks like he needs it."

Gabriel shook his head, looking like he was going to be ill and Lucifer growled, flinging himself against the Cage and startling everyone.

"Enough games Demon. Tell me what you want and I'll grant it to you along with making sure you live." Lucifer growled.

"I have what I want. I have an angel at my mercy." Crowley said. "An archangel, the last one. All thanks to you."

Lucifer looked down at Gabriel and felt his heart soften at the tears. His brother was suffering. There was nothing he could do. Taking a moment he managed to steel himself to try to be strong for Gabriel. He turned away determined not to look at what was happening.

"Come now Lucifer. We both know that you've done far worse to the brat." Crowley said, causing the Fallen's head to snap around to glare at him. "That's right. I know what you did to him. I had him tell me everything. It's become my goal to try and top you. I'm the ultimate nightmare that will forever haunt him."

Lucifer let out another snarl and his wings appeared and his Grace exploded once more even as the blonde reached through the bars despite the fact he knew he couldn't reach. "I will kill you Crowley. Make no mistake you will pay."

"Actually the only one here who will be paying for anything is you." Crowley said softly.

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak only to let out a scream as Gabriel was suddenly on his feet in front of him. The burning pain that caused the scream was now shining around his outstretched wrist; a Sigil Cuff. With a glare Gabriel reached through the bars of the Cage and quickly clamped the other one around his wrist. The youngest archangel acted quickly and pulled Lucifer's other arm forwards and brought the Devils wrists together around one of the bars, effectively pinning him in place. Pulling away Gabriel watched him struggle to get free, his white wings flapping in vain, before Satan graced him with a glare of his own.

"Gabriel!"

^Lucifer.^

The taller blonde froze at hearing his brother's voice in his head. "You have your Grace back."

Gabriel's expression didn't change as he removed his own Sigil Cuffs, revealing them to be fakes, along with the collar and leash, dropping them to the ground. ^Yes. I've had it back for a while now. Took longer then I thought it would but I am back to being the archangel I really am, even if I don't feel like it because of you.^

"I don't remember teaching you this trick." Lucifer said with a grin. "You're learning."

^No, this trick is mine but I lesson I pulled it from was yours. Show your hand but never show the enemy your real power.^ Gabriel said as Sam came over and wrapped his arms around the angel.

Lucifer stared hard at them, titling his head in confusion. "You mated with my vessel? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

^Once you were. Once I was willing to give you everything I was. Now?^ Gabriel paused and reached up and pulled his feather from under Sam's shirt, watching his brother's face fall. ^Now the only thing you are good enough for is going to be your screams.^

"My screams?" Lucifer asked with a chuckle. "And who is going to make me scream? Michael's pour little tortured vessel? Our baby brother? The Hell King? None of you have the strength or skill to do anything to me!"

^Not them, Brother Mine.^ Gabriel said as Castiel and Dean brought over a brown bag. ^Dean, Castiel. Thank you for your help. If you want you can leave. The same thing goes for you Crowley and again thank you for the help.^

Lucifer let out a growl as he realized that he had been played. Everything that the King of Hell had shown him was nothing more then a trick to get a rise out of him. It seemed that Gabriel had learned. He pulled on the cuffs again knowing that it was useless. His Grace was now bound and with it his strength. His wings twitched nervously and he wished he could dismiss them.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other nodded and instead of leaving they moved back to where Crowley was, the demon having summoned more chairs for them to sit in. Gabriel reached into the bag that he had been given and pulled out a small piece of rolled brown leather that was tied with silver string. Lucifer stilled, knowing exactly what his brother had. Next out of the bag came a length of chain that was inscribed with runes. The smaller blonde held it up and Lucifer read the runes, shocked to see that it was for immobilizing. The last was a vial of something dark.

"If you want your voice back Gabriel I might be willing to give it back if you beg." Lucifer said, trying not to think about what his brother might have planned.

^I'm not the same naive fledgling that was in love with you Luci. I've grown up since then. I like to think that I've learned from my mistakes. I know better then to trust you. I also know, just from looking at you that I'll never get my voice back.^ Gabriel said and he hung the chain over the back of his neck before walking over to the Cage. ^My mate and I have decided that we can live without it. However I was granted a gift by our Father after what you did to me.^

"Are you still mad about that?" Lucifer asked with a grin.

The Trickster let out a soundless snarl. ^You tortured me! You raped me! You ripped my wings off! You killed me not once but twice! You Bound me! Then you steal my power! What you've done is punishable by death Lucifer. Instead of granting it to you I've decided to get revenge.^

Gabriel reached into the Cage and grabbed his older brother by the throat and slammed him hard into the bars, watching as the action dazed him. Using the distraction he separated the cuffs and turned the fallen around so his back was to the bars. He spread the taller blonde's straight out and attached the cuffs to the bars. That done he took the chain and wrapped around Lucifer's neck several times before taking it and pad locking it against one of the bars. Now the Morninstar's back and wings were completely exposed, those white wings coming through the bars to fill the area.

Reaching up Gabriel channeled his Grace and healed his older brother, bringing him back to full consciousness. ^Wake up, Brother Mine. I want you awake for this.^

Lucifer tried to move but found himself unable to due to the chain and took a moment to assess his new position. "Planning on raping me in front of your mate? Shame on you Gabriel. I thought better of you. What would our Father say?"

^Don't think so much of yourself Luci.^ Gabriel said untying the leather and opening revealing a very old set of surgeons tool. ^I didn't really want to do this but you've driven me to this. You took my voice, the one thing from our Father that was my pride and joy. I was His Messenger! Now I am nothing. You are his Morningstar. Now I am going to take from you the one thing that you are proud off.^

"You can't-! Gabby...Gabby please. Think about what you're doing!" Lucifer said, his voice sounding close to panic.

Gabriel pulled out a scalpel and held for a moment staring at the shinning metal. Sam leaned down and kissed the archangel's cheek softly and carefully pressed the angel blade in his sleeve against his mate's arm. It wasn't a threat; just a reminder to try not to lose himself in what he was doing. That done Sam moved away to be closer to his brother. As soon as he was gone Gabriel uncorked the vial of tea and hemlock and dipped the blade in it; it would slow down an angel's accelerated healing.

Gabriel turned back to Lucifer. ^Are you ready to enjoy your eternal grounding Big Brother?^

"Gabby please! I'll do anything! You want your voice back fine! I'll give it to you! Just Unbind me! You can't take my wings!" Lucifer yelled, is voice cracking in his panic.

The smaller blonde didn't seem to register the taller's words as he tightly gripped one of those white wings near the base. ^Now hold still. I'd hate to scar up that lovely skin of yours before I'm ready to.^ Gabriel said, throwing the Devil's words back at him.

Lucifer would have flinched if he could. "Gabriel! Please!"

^Just remember this; You drove me to this.^

Lucifer screamed as the sharp blade began to bite into the overly sensitive skin where his wing met his back. The Fallen wished he could move. He wanted nothing more then to twist away from that tight grip and cutting blade. What hurt the most was the fact that Gabriel was being so gentle despite the fact he was permanently maiming his older brother. Lucifer felt the smaller blonde pull away and he used that time to catch his breath.

"Gabriel please...I'm begging you..."

^I begged too Lucifer. I begged you not to do any of this. To stay with me. To not start your war. I begged you not to hurt me.^ Gabriel said pulling back to dab at the cut with a gauze to see better and reapply the tea mixture. ^You never listened to me either. Now it's my turn.^

Gripping the scalpel tighter he began cutting again. He tuned out Lucifer's screams and kept cutting through the wing in his hand. He went deeper until he was able to see the main artery running in the wing; with every frantic beat of Lucifer's heart he could see the flesh move as blood was pumped through it. Gabriel paused as he noticed he was shaking. There wasn't much more to go. Just sever the artery, cut through the muscle, and finally removing the bone. Glancing up the youngest archangel was startled to find their oldest brother Michael watching from the shadows with a look of horror but was making no move to intervene.

Pulling back Gabriel glanced behind him to see both Sam and Dean on their knees next to Castiel. The younger angel had both hands clamped over his ears, his eyes shut tight, and a bucket had been placed in front of him. It seemed that Michael wasn't the only angel being affected by what was happening. Taking a moment Gabriel thought about what he was doing and what his Father would say about what he was doing. Sure he had been given a free pass for this but even so did that make him any better then his brother?

Reaching down into his surgeons kit he replaced the scalpel and pulled out the needle and thread. The Trickster quickly stitched the wound closed even as Lucifer whimpered in confusion. Making sure the wound was shut tight he rubbed some antiseptic around the incision before he pulled out some bandages. It didn't take long for him to have the Fallen's chest and wing wrapped tightly in the white clothe. He poured as much Grace as he dared into the wound knowing it wouldn't do much good but hoping that it might help speed up the healing process.

^I've cleaned and stitched the wound. I would suggest leaving the bandages on until tomorrow. Don't dismiss your wings until the day after that if you want to be able to use them again. If there are any problems send one of your minions to fetch me.^ Gabriel said as he removed the chain from the Morningstar's neck before removing the Sigil Cuffs. ^I don't see any problems happening though unless you ignore what I said.^

Lucifer fell to his knees and turned to look at his younger brother with both pain and confusion reaching up to clutch at his wounded wing. "I don't understand."

^I can't bring myself to hurt you anymore. You've been hurt enough and I won't add to it. Despite everything that you've done to me Lucifer...I just want you to know that you are still my brother and I do still love you.^ Gabriel said softly. ^Just let your wing rest. It'll heal completely in two days if you'll let it.^

Lucifer nodded and stood before fleeing further into the Cage. Gabriel took his time to clean up his tools, not surprised at all by the footsteps that approached him. He didn't spare a glance to his oldest brother even though he could feel those blue eyes on him. He was also dimly aware of the Winchester's attention being drawn and remembered being vaguely aware that Michael's current vessel was their younger half brother. Adam if he remembered right. Putting away his kit, the chain, and the Sigil Cuffs, Gabriel began closing his bag and turned to leave.

"That was a brave thing you did Gabriel. I'm very proud of you." Michael said softly causing him to pause and turn to face the First Born.

^Revenge wasn't going to make it better Michael. Nothing will.^ Gabriel replied. ^He could do everything to me all over again and I still wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it.^

"Thank you." Michael replied. "Stay safe Little Brother."

Frowning Gabriel turned and walked back to the Cage and held out his hand. Confused but happy, Michael reached through the bars and took his hand, smiling at having the chance to connect with the youngest archangel once more. His smile turned to a frown as the blonde began to tug him closer to the bars and then with a sudden sharp pull Michael found himself on the other side, standing next to Gabriel. His shocked blue eyes took in the Cage behind him then his younger brother.

^There. Don't say I never gave you anything Michael. Now go. Heaven needs a leader with our Father gone, Lucifer here, and Raphael dead. I'm going home to where I belong. To my mate and my family. May our Father watch over you Brother.^ Gabriel said as he turned away from his brother to join his mate and family, who were watching and waiting for him with a smile.


	14. Finding Peace

**Epilogue: Finding Peace**

"Look who finally decided to rejoin the land of the living!" Dean said watching as a drowsy archangel half stumbled into the kitchen. "Hang on. Sit. I'll make you your usual okay?"

Gabriel nodded and all but fell into the chair that the hunter had just vacated. Letting his head rest on the table he blonde knocked on the table and began to sign. Dean watched as he began making the hot chocolate the angel loved so much. It wasn't surprising that the angel was signing, he had been sleeping for three days after expending most of his energy saving Dean's life.

"Yeah." Dean said in way of an answer to the angel. "My leg is fine. Michael finished what you didn't get to which wasn't much. He said I was lucky that the bear trap didn't take my leg clean off. I'm just sorry that helping me took so much out of you."

The angel signed again.

"Yeah I get it Gabe. I really do. Family just does that kind of thing but as much as I hate to say it Michael has a point. You do need to go easy on yourself. Without your voice it's harder for you to cast your angel mojo."

Gabriel lifted his head to glare at the human.

"Don't give me that look you feathered asshole. I'm not saying this for me, Cas, Adam, Bobby, Crowley, or even Michael. I'm saying it for Sam. You scared him passing out like that. You should have just called Michael and Adam to help. You know they would have been there faster then you could blink." Dean said setting the drink down in front of the pale angel.

Gabriel looked around and frowned. {Moose?}

"I had Cas get him out of the house for a little while. He hasn't really left your side since you collapsed after fixing me. He needed a break." Dean said sitting next to him. "Look Gabe, I am grateful and all that you saved my life but I need you to stop trying to be super angel okay? I mean it. I need you to be there for Sam. You mean the world to him. You know this right?"

Gabriel sighed and nodded, picking up his drink and taking a sip, allowing the drink to help build his energy reserves back up. ^I know. I didn't mean to scare him. All I could feel was his fear of losing you and that's part of what drove me. After all these millenia and I finally have a family again. The thought of losing any of you...^

Dean sighed. "I know the feeling. Just keep in mind that it works both way. We don't want to lose you either. Especially after all the shit that happened."

The angel shook his head as if he hadn't realized that. ^You make a point. I'll be more careful.^

"Good." The elder Winchester's phone beeped and he picked it up and opened it to find a text message from Sam. "Looks like Sammy is on his way home. With a guest. Seems like he and Cas met someone while they were out shopping."

^Not Mr. and Mr. Singer?^ Gabriel asked with a smile, watching as Dean shuddered.

"Don't remind me. I love Bobby but his taste in men needs work. I'm glad that Crowley makes him happy but it's still Crowley." The hunter said, grabbing the angel's empty cup and giving it a refill before pulling a plate from the microwave that had was filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. "Here. Sam wanted you to eat."

^Thanks. I guess we really can't choose who we fall in love with.^

"No we can't." Came a new voice.

Gabriel turned and gold eyes locked with sparkling baby blue. ^Michael. Coming to baby me?^

Michael walked over and kissed the top of the blonde's head, carefully pouring some of his Grace into his weakened younger brother. "Yes I am. I haven't done it in so long that I'm going to indulge myself while I can. You had your mate worried sick. Just be glad that Adam and I showed up when we did. I know you don't want me to baby you but like it or not Gabriel you are still my baby brother and nothing will ever change that."

^I know that now. Wish I had learned that lesson before I ran.^ Gabriel admitted.

Dean shook his head. "Younger brothers always think they know better then their older brothers."

"I know right?" Michael said, kissing the top of Gabriel's head once more and infusing more Grace. "I just stopped by to let you know that I won't be able to stop by for a few days. There was some unrest that reared up once I revoked the mating laws. It shouldn't take more then a few days. I didn't want you worry. Take it easy for the next few days okay?"

Gabriel nodded and wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and hugged him tight. The First Born's face lit up in happiness as he returned the hug. It was heart warming to see the two getting along. A lot had happened in the past eighteen months since the Fourth Born had freed his eldest brother from the Cage, including the renewing of the two archangel's kinship.

Michael had returned to heaven and quickly got things under control and announced that until their father returned that he was in charge. He also announced that not only was Gabriel alive but also residing on earth and would not be returning due to his new calling. Michael had dubbed his younger brother as the patron angel of the hunters; something that everyone hoped would help Gabriel fight off the depression that had taken hold of him once he had accepted that he wasn't getting his voice back. As for Lucifer, Crowley had guards watching the Cage but it seemed that his brush with becoming flightless had changed him. The Devil had been subdued.

^I'll be okay Mike. Promise. And next time I'll call you.^ Gabriel said, burying his face in the First Born's stomach. ^Thank you.^

"You're welcome Gabby. Just remember to take it easy over the next few days. Dean keep an eye on him please. It's hard to make him do anything." Michael said as he pulled away. "I'll see you next Sunday for dinner."

"I will. Tell Adam we said hi." Dean said watching as the First Born spread his eggshell white feathers and was gone in a flap. "Okay. I was just given orders and I plan to follow them. On the couch with you. As long as you agree to sit there and eat you can watch whatever you want. Deal?"

The blonde nodded and went into the living room, stumbling slightly as he went. Dean watched him go with concern. Since Gabriel had slipped into his depression it was easy to see just how bad it was affecting him. His Grace had weakened and he didn't smile as much unless he was with Sam. Michael giving him his new job didn't seem to help much, but it gave the angel something to do that made him feel like he was making a difference, giving his blessing to the hunters that knew to seek him out, which turned out to be quite a lot. It kept the angel from falling into a complete depression and helped keep his Grace from further decline.

It still hurt Dean's heart, not that he would say it out loud, to see the Trickster side of the angel slowly disappear. It had been months since Gabriel had even tried to indulge in that side of himself. Shaking his head Dean picked up the plate and the drink and placed both on a tray and carried it into the living room. A soft smile tugged at his lips when he realized that the food was going to have to wait until later; Gabriel had fallen asleep on the couch.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gabriel smiled at the feeling of warm fingers in his hair as he slowly began to wake up. With a sigh he opened his eyes, not surprised to see the green eyes of his mate watching him with a matching smile. Those fingers went from his hair to his cheek, gently caressing his skin.

"Hey you. I was wondering if you were going to wake up or if I'd have to kiss you." Sam said with a small smile playing across his lips.

^Sleeping beauty I am not. Nor am I Snow White. Nice try though.^ Gabriel said as he stretched, feeling his spine pop. ^I didn't mean to fall asleep again. Sorry about that.^

"You needed the rest. Dean said Michael stopped by to see you and you started looking a bit better." Sam said shifting a bit so the angel could sit up.

^Yeah. He was trying to speed up my recovery and let me know he'd be busy.^ Gabriel stood and stretched some more, his sore body feeling better since Michael's help, but frowned when he remembered something that the eldest Winchester had told him. ^Dean said we were going to have a visitor.^

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. His name is Chuck. Chuck Shurley."

Gabriel froze and turned to face Sam. ^You mean the Winchester Gospels prophet? Why would he come here?^

"I don't know but he did tell us that he was here to see you." Sam, eyeing his mate.

^Me? Why me? I've never met the man. He was under Raphael's protection.^ Gabriel said, his face marred with confusion. ^I was never even told to let him know he was a prophet.^

Sam frowned and his gaze traveled first over to the kitchen, where Castiel and Dean were watching curiously as they prepared dinner, before turning back to Gabriel only to see Chuck standing in the open doorway to the hall. "Well if you want to talk to him he's right behind you."

Gabriel turned to face the man, his gold eyes taking in the appearance of the man he had heard so much about but never met. Curly brown hair, scruffy beard with a smiling face and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of nearly white jeans, with white shoes with a white collared shirt and a matching suit jacket over it. Gabriel frowned as he took in the man, something about him was sending all kinds of signals running rampant through his Grace and it was making him uncomfortable, so much so that he could help but shift around.

Chuck smiled at the archangel's unease, knowing that he was about to get even more uneasy. "Hello Gabriel. I've missed you."

Gabriel's eyes went wide and if still had his voice it would have stuck in his throat. He knew that voice as well as he knew his own Grace. Shaking his head he felt tears fill his eyes and start to fall. The blonde slowly fell to his knees and bowed his head before the prophet. What right did he have to look at this man after everything that he had done?

Sam started to jump up but Chuck just held up a hand, watching as silent sobs wracked his mate's body. Chuck's expression went from happy to sad as he stared at the angel. Dean and Castiel moved closer to the doorway, confused as to the angel's reaction but not wanting to make a move to do anything unless they knew that Gabriel needed them.

"Gabriel aren't you going to look at me?" Chuck asked softly.

The blonde shook his head hard.

"Then you don't leave me a choice. I guess I'll just have to join you on the floor." Chuck said with a smile.

The angel's head whipped up and he looked horrified at the very thought. He shook his head drawing another smile from the prophet. The angel's eyes went wide as he realized that he was looking at the man once more. Gabriel slowly bowed his head again. Chuck sighed and walked over and stood over Gabriel. When he gently place his hand on the angel's head, Gabriel's body shook and trembled as his sobs increased. Chuck looked up and motioned for Sam to give him a hand. Between the two of them they got the angel to his feet and Chuck maneuvered them onto the couch so that Gabriel's head was resting in his lap.

"There. Much more comfortable." Chuck said, his hand still on Gabriel's head. "You know I can remember the last time you laid in my lap like this. You were hurting so bad back then even in death. Just like you are now. I didn't ever want you in this kind of pain again Gabriel. The fact that Lucifer is the cause again just makes it so much worse."

Gabriel's eyes were closed but he nodded. Sam, who had moved away to the kitchen, froze at the words. His wide green eyes turned to Chuck with amazement. The prophet's blue eyes met his and he gave a little nod and Sam chuckled silently in disbelief. He never would have expected that. Not in a million years. Still he didn't want to leave them completely alone so he took a seat facing the living room just in case he was needed while Dean and Castiel went back to cooking dinner.

"I know this is going to be painful for you Gabriel but I want to know everything okay?" Chuck said, running his fingers through the angel's hair. "Start from the time you went to see Lucifer until now okay? I'm right here and so are the rest of your family okay?"

The softly spoken words hit the angel with all the force of an atomic explosion. Words and tears both spilled forth from the angel. In Gabriel's fragile state, his words became a mix of several different languages, ranging from Enochian to English and everything in between. Sam watched in fascination as the two spoke softly, with Chuck soothing the angel when he became too distressed. It was nearly an hour later when dinner was ready when Gabriel sat up and turned to face the man.

^And since then I've been hunting with them. Michael knew that I was depressed and it was effecting me so he named me the as the Patron Angel of Hunters. I give them my blessing whenever they need it. It's helped but...It's not the same.^ Gabriel admitted, sitting back so that the prophet could wrap an arm around his shoulder and he could rest his head against the man's chest. ^But I have been trying. For them.^

"I know you have. I've been watching. I was hoping that you might get better without me needing to step in but after hearing everything you've told me I think I should have stepped in a lot sooner." Chuck said. "Which is why I came here tonight. I came to help you."

Gabriel pulled away suddenly and Sam watched the hurt flicker across Chuck's face. ^I don't deserve your help. Not after everything I've done. I ran away. I hurt people. I ever went after Lucifer.^

Chuck nodded. "Yes you did. You were going to take revenge on him but you didn't. That alone makes you better then your brothers. Given the chance Michael or even Raphael wouldn't have stopped. You did. You even went as far as to heal him to make sure that his injuries wouldn't be permanent. I don't know any other angel that would have done what you did Gabriel."

^It's because I'm weak. Raphael said so.^

Chuck sighed and pulled Gabriel back against his chest. "He said that because he was jealous that I chose you over him."

"As much as I hate to break up this lovely little chick flick thing you two have going on, it's dinner time." Dean said bring out two plates of food and giving one to Chuck and the other to Gabriel. "Make sure you finish it Gabe. I expect you to have seconds."

Gabriel nodded and took the plate with a smile even as Sam turned the tv on and put a movie in. The five ate their food as they laughed their way through the movie. Chuck and Sam made sure that Gabriel ate a second plate of food as they did and as soon as the movie was over, Dean and Castiel began cleaning up to give the prophet and angel room to speak freely again.

^Thank you for coming.^ Gabriel said softly. ^I didn't realize how much I needed this.^

Chuck smiled. "I know. Now let me see what he's done to you."

Gabriel hesitated but Sam placed a warm hand on the angel's shoulder before moving to unbutton the few that were needed to reveal the marks.

Chuck winced as he looked them over. "I see his cruelness has only increased over time. I'm sorry that he did this to you. I have to say that after seeing this that I'm even more proud of you for not seeking the revenge you wanted."

^Like I told Lucifer and Michael. It wouldn't have made things better.^ Gabriel said softly, his hand going to cover Sam's. ^I didn't have anything to prove by doing it. Did what he did to me hurt? Yes it did. Did I hate him for it? For a while yes. It doesn't change the fact that he's still my brother and trying to hurt him like that made me ill.^

Chuck smiled. "I'm glad that you were able to overcome this Gabriel but you do realize what is happening now right?"

With a sigh Gabriel nodded. ^Without my power to fulfill my calling I'm dying. I've known for a while now. About four months ago.^

"What?" Sam asked shocked. "Why didn't you say anything Gabriel? Why didn't you tell me?"

^I was going to Sam. I just didn't know how. I was planning on telling you tonight because I'm sure that you had figured out something was wrong after I collapsed.^ Gabriel said. ^I shouldn't have passed out or sleep for three days trying to recover from what should have been a quick healing.^

"Is that...Is that why Michael keeps coming over once a week?" Sam asked softly, his voice cracking. "He's keeping you going isn't he?"

Gabriel nodded. ^He's the one who noticed it first. We weren't sure that's what it was until about two months ago. We just thought my Grace was weakening because of my depression.^

Sam nodded and determination lit up his green eyes. "So what do we do? Do you think that we should take another trip to hell? See if this time Lucifer will play nice and give us what we need?"

"That won't be necessary." Chuck said. "I can take care of it."

Dean snorted at that. "What are you going to do? Write about it in your book? Hope God will listen and make it happen?"

"Dean!" Castiel said. "You can't speak to a prophet like that."

Chuck laughed at that. "Not exactly Dean. I have a secret of my own that will help. Gabriel are you strong enough to stand up for a few minutes?"

Gabriel nodded and stood, swaying a little before he was steady. Chuck stood as well and moved to the center of the room. Gabriel followed him and made no protest when the prophet pulled his shirt open some more. He did startle when Chuck's hand went around his neck but the man just waited until Gabriel nodded that he was ready to continue. With a smile Chuck's hands began to glow and Dean and Castiel both took a step back. Sam watched with wide eyes as the glow grew brighter before fading away and Gabriel began coughing harshly.

Sam rushed forward and helped steady his mate. "Gabriel are you okay?"

The archangel nodded. "Yeah." Came the raspy tone as the angel spoke his first words in over three years. "Just sore."

Sam grabbed his water bottle and opened it and helped him take a drink. "Better?"

"A little." Gabriel said softly, his voice still rough sounding.

"Go slow and try not to strain yourself." Chuck said. "You'll be fine in a few days. You can rest up and then start doing your calling again. I need my Messenger. And before I go I want to know I approve of Michael's new title for you and you and Castiel both have free reign to remain here on the condition that you keep these boys in line. Understood?"

Gabriel nodded. "I do. Thank you Father."

Chuck nodded and just like that he was gone.

"Chuck is our Father? Did you know this whole time?" Castiel asked.

"No. I didn't know until he spoke. Having always heard our Father's voice I can always recognize it. One of the perks of being His Messenger." The archangel said before breaking into another harsh cough.

"So you're going to be okay now?" Dean asked as he ducked into the kitchen to come back out with a spoon and some honey.

"I should be. I have my voice back. I have my power back. I can feel it. I just need to do some work and my Grace will stabilize and I'll be right as rain." Gabriel said as Dean filled the spoon and gave it to him. "And you heard my Dad. I can stay. I don't have to leave."

Sam watched as the angel swallowed down the honey. "Good thing too. I might have just tried to punch him if he had said otherwise."

"So what now?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel stared at him. "What now? Now we live our lives like we want with our mates. We get to be happy. I don't know about you but it's been a very long time since I was actually happy."

"How about we start our new found happiness with some desert and old movies?" Dean said. "Perfect way to celebrate."

Gabriel chucked and with a snap the couch changed into a huge bed that was divided down the center with a small table laden with snacks. The tv was changed into a huge flat screen that began playing some old movies. The couples quickly climbed into bed and made themselves comfortable and enjoyed the movie, talking and enjoying themselves.

Outside looking through the window Chuck was watching them all with a happy smile. "You four deserve to be happy. I look forward to seeing what you all do with the immortality that I've granted you."


End file.
